Éternité glacée
by isatis2013
Summary: Suite d'"otage", l'enquête continue...
1. Chapter 1

C'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure !

Ma précédente fic « Otage » s'est terminée en laissant pas mal de question sans réponse. Il semble que ma muse était décidée à y répondre par une nouvelle histoire. Cette fic est donc la suite d' « Otage » en dix chapitres _(pour la compréhension mieux vaut avoir lu la première)_.

Spéciale dédicace aux trois mousquetaires :

Paige0703, avec ses fics géniales et originales, toujours là pour m'encourager,

A Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent, toujours fidèles,

Et merci à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires

Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch acheva de désinfecter la plaie et commença à fixer le bandage sur la blessure avec dextérité. Gestes habituels pour lui, Il savait comment s'y prendre. _« Je pourrais vraiment devenir infirmier »_ songeait-il parfois pour lui-même. Quoiqu'il n'y avait guère qu'un seul patient sur lequel il aurait souhaité veiller.

.

-Flash back-

.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, Reese avait mis un terme aux agissements de leur dernier numéro. D'ordinaire un petit braqueur sans grande envergure, mais qui cette fois avait réussi un coup beaucoup plus audacieux, dévalisant une petite agence bancaire avec la complicité d'un des caissiers, ce qui lui avait permis d'agir au meilleur moment, lorsque la caisse était pleine. Il avait fuit l'agence et attendait son complice dans son appartement avec l'intention de s'en débarrasser. Les deux associés ayant capté quelques conversations entre lui et sa petite amie ne laissant aucun doute là-dessus : ils entendaient garder l'argent sans le partager. A la demande de Fusco, John l'avait laissé faire pour l'arrêter au moment où il se retournerait contre son complice de façon à les prendre en flagrant délit.

Finalement, ils s'étaient rejoints au domicile du suspect et John avait neutralisé le braqueur alors que Fusco stoppait le caissier. Puis ils étaient descendus attendre devant l'immeuble le véhicule de police qui devait emmener les coupables. Par hasard, l'appartement de leur numéro se trouvait à une rue seulement de la planque des deux associés. Finch, qui s'y trouvait, avait décidé de passer récupérer son agent pour l'emmener déjeuner. Il l'attendait discrètement dans sa voiture.

Le véhicule de police enfin arrivé, Fusco avait fait monter le caissier. Au moment où il empoignait le braqueur, une femme avait surgit de nulle part et s'était jeté sur lui, visiblement furieuse, protestant contre l'arrestation. Le lieutenant, surprit, n'avait pas réussi à parer complètement l'attaque et le premier coup l'avait atteint à la main. Il répliqua aussitôt cherchant à maîtriser la furie. Le braqueur avait profité de la diversion pour tenter de s'éclipser, mais John, attentif, avait été plus rapide à l'intercepter, l'assommant d'un coup derrière la tête pour le faire tenir tranquille. Puis il était venu en aide à Fusco qui s'efforçait de se dégager. Il avait réussi à tirer les bras de la femme en arrière, elle était petite, mais la colère décuplait ses forces et son agressivité. L'un des agents, ayant quitté le véhicule de police, s'était aussitôt avancé pour la menotter. Pendant que le chauffeur, descendu à son tour, relevait le braqueur pour l'embarquer.

Reese s'était tourné vers l'inspecteur.

-« Ca va Lionel ? »

-« Ouais. Mais elle sortait d'où cette folle ? »

-« C'est la petite amie de Conrad. Elle n'avait pas envie que tu l'arrêtes apparemment »

-« Elle est complètement allumée cette fille » avait grogné Fusco, vexé de s'être fait surprendre.

Une voix s'était alors élevée entre eux.

-« Vous êtes blessé inspecteur ? »

John s'était vivement retourné.

-« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous resté pas dans la voiture ? » interrogea t-il spontanément.

Finch avait sourit _« Toujours aussi protecteur »_ avait-il songé.

-« Je vérifiais juste que tout va bien et visiblement cette femme ne vous a pas manqué inspecteur » avait constaté l'informaticien en observant la main de Fusco qui saignait abondamment.

-« J'ai été surpris » soupira celui-ci agacé.

-« Venez avec nous » avait alors intimé Finch « l'appartement est à une rue d'ici, nous allons arranger cela »

Reese s'était rembrunit à la proposition. Et Fusco avait bien remarqué son mouvement d'humeur.

-« Ca va aller Finch. Une ambulance va arriver »

-« Allons inspecteur, ce sera plus rapide et puis j'ai largement de quoi soigner ce genre de blessure. C'est une habitude depuis que je connais John »

Celui-ci avait protesté :

-« Ce n'est pas si fréquent » avait-il affirmé, ce qui avait fait rire son associé.

-« Non. Disons juste… hebdomadaire » avait-il suggéré avec un regard entendu à son agent.

Il avait posé la main sur le bras du lieutenant.

-« Allez inspecteur, venez avant que votre costume ne soit définitivement ruiné ». Il avait ensuite entrainé un Fusco un peu réticent jusqu'à sa voiture et Reese les avaient suivi, visiblement contrarié, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'amuser encore plus son partenaire.

.

-Fin du flash back-

.

-« Voilà inspecteur, j'ai presque terminé »

-« Merci Finch, c'est sympa. Mais vous savez ça aurait pu attendre quelques minutes de plus »

-« Cet appartement était plus proche que l'hôpital »

-« Ouais, mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave » jugea Fusco en lançant un regard en coin vers John.

Celui-ci, installé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, s'occupait en vérifiant son arme.

-« Non. Cette blessure n'est pas très importante mais elle saignait beaucoup. Vous auriez taché l'ensemble de votre costume avant d'atteindre les urgences. Ici nous avons limité les dégâts »

Il avait capté le regard que Fusco avait lancé furtivement vers l'ex agent. Il l'observa à son tour discrètement. Pour un tiers, il pouvait paraitre détendu, affichant un air parfaitement neutre, le visage fermé mais sans tension apparente. Mais pour son compagnon il était évident qu'il était mécontent. Il le devinait, mieux, il le sentait au fond de lui, comme il pouvait sentir chacune de ses émotions par ce lien puissant qui les unissait. Il acheva de fixer le bandage.

-« C'est fini. Je vous laisse tranquille inspecteur. N'oubliez pas de le changer régulièrement »

-«Ok. Merci beaucoup Finch, je vais y aller maintenant »

Il fut interrompu par son portable.

-« C'est mon chef » soupira t-il « il va surement exiger des explications sur la dernière arrestation. Il faut que j'y aille, surtout que j'ai un rapport à trafiquer » ajouta t-il en attrapant sa veste « encore merci » lança t-il en s'éloignant « A plus John » risqua t-il avant de sortir.

-« Salut Lionel » répondit machinalement celui-ci, continuant de nettoyer son arme d'un air indifférent.

Finch rangea la trousse de secours. Il revint de la salle de bains et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'attitude de son agent. Il s'approcha de lui par derrière, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-« John ? Vous avez l'intention de bouder encore longtemps ? »

Il posa un baiser dans le cou de son partenaire et ressentit le frisson qui parcourut celui-ci à son geste.

-« Je ne boude pas » marmonna t-il, s'efforçant de rester impassible.

-« Si vous le dites » jugea Finch « mais j'ai du mal à vous croire »

-« Et pourquoi cela ? »

-« Parce que je sens que vous êtes contrarié. Et parce que vous ne m'avez pas embrassé une seule fois depuis que nous sommes rentrés »

-« Comment l'aurais-je pu ? » remarqua Reese laissant échapper son agacement « Nous n'avons pas pu être seul une minute et vous étiez " très occupé "» grinça t-il, insistant sur les derniers mots.

Le sourire de Finch s'accentua, de plus en plus réjouit par son attitude. Il songea furtivement qu'il le trouvait encore plus attirant lorsqu'il faisait mine d'être fâché. Il décida de s'amuser un peu.

-« Vous êtes jaloux ? » demanda t-il.

-« Non ! » répliqua Reese les lèvres pincées.

-« Je suis certain du contraire et je peux vous faire avouer»

-« J'aimerai bien voir cela » marmonna Reese.

Finch le tira brusquement en arrière et l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord surprit, John lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'intensité, se décalant légèrement pour que son partenaire ne soit pas trop tendu. L'informaticien laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse, sous la chemise, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

-« Harold » soupira Reese entre deux baisers, troublé, tandis que les caresses se faisaient plus précises. Il voulu se lever mais Finch resserra sa prise.

-« Non » chuchota t-il « vous restez là » ordonna t-il en continuant ses taquineries.

John eut un gémissement frustré. Tenaillé par l'envie de le tenir contre lui, de le serrer dans ses bras, de laisser courir ses mains sur son corps.

-« Harold, laissez moi me lever » plaida t-il.

-« Non » répéta Finch en saisissant ses épaules pour le retenir « pas d'aveu, pas de récompense »

-« Vous êtes… » Commença l'ex agent avant qu'il ne le réduise au silence par un nouveau baiser.

-« Je suis ? » demanda t-il ensuite.

-« Diabolique… » Grogna John.

Finch eut un sourire narquois.

-« Mais encore ? »

-« Et déloyal »

-« Bien. Et vous ? »

-« J'étais jaloux » capitula Reese, cédant à cette frustration qui le faisait trembler.

Finch s'écarta légèrement, triomphant.

-« Vous voyez ! Ce n'était pas si difficile à admettre ! »

Il se redressa tout à fait et observa son agent d'un air moqueur, les poings sur les hanches. Reese fronça les sourcils.

-« Vous comptez… vous arrêter là ? » interrogea t-il perturbé.

-« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai ce que je voulais » le taquina l'informaticien.

-« Vous êtes pire que je ne le pensais » affirma John. Il se leva et contourna le fauteuil. Il voulu enlacer son compagnon mais Finch recula avec un sourire ironique. John plissa les yeux _« Il veut jouer ?»_ songea t-il frustré.

-« Vous espérez vraiment m'échapper ? » demanda t-il.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Je peux prendre des initiatives »

-« Je suis le seul qui ai droit à vos soins » affirma Reese en captant l'allusion. Il fit un pas et Finch recula encore.

-« J'ai juste aidé un ami. C'est permis »

-« Non » répliqua John.

-« Juste un peu ? » tenta Finch.

-« Ce n'était pas une urgence » constata l'ex agent en avançant de nouveau. L'informaticien continua de reculer.

-« Donc j'aurais dû le laisser aller à l'hôpital ? »

-« Exactement » répliqua John en le forçant à reculer un peu plus.

-« Donc la prochaine fois que vous revenez avec une légère blessure je devrais vous conduire aux urgences aussi ? » le taquina Finch.

-« Non, moi j'ai des privilèges »

-« Je vois » jugea l'informaticien.

-« En ce qui vous concerne je suis égoïste et je le revendique »

-« Ce n'est pas dans votre nature » constata son associé.

-« Je veux juste l'exclusivité » revendiqua Reese.

-« Vous l'avez déjà » soupira Finch.

A force de reculer, il se retrouva bloqué contre le mur ainsi que John l'avait anticipé. Il comprit qu'il était piégé, ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

John saisit ses mains et les emprisonna dans les siennes.

-« Ces mains ne soignent que moi » chuchota t-il les yeux rivés à ceux de son partenaire « Je ne partage pas »

Finch frissonna sous la possessivité de son regard. Il leva les bras. John le laissa faire, desserrant sa prise lorsqu'il approcha leurs mains entrelacées, puis le laissant dégager les siennes pour lui permettre d'entourer son visage et de l'attirer vers le sien pour l'embrasser. John lâcha alors complètement ses mains pour l'enlacer. L'informaticien n'attendait que cela. Avant qu'il ne le saisisse il le repoussa brusquement, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour lui échapper et contourner le canapé.

-« Harold ! » protesta l'ex agent, cette fois totalement frustré.

-« Oui M Reese ? » se moqua l'informaticien.

-« Ca vous amuse ? »

-« Beaucoup oui »

Reese recommença a avancer dans sa direction, n'ayant pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie. Il stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui.

-« Et maintenant ? Allez-vous encore fuir ? »

-« Peut être » suggéra l'informaticien avec un mince sourire, il fit semblant de s'écarter tout d'abord, avant finalement de se pencher vers lui. Agrippant la chemise de son agent il lui donna un baiser passionné. John le serra contre lui aussitôt, bien décidé à le retenir cette fois. Finch glissa une main dans ses cheveux, là où il le savait particulièrement sensible, et constata avec satisfaction qu'un long frisson le parcourait et qu'un gémissement de plaisir lui échappait. Il le sentait perdre le contrôle sous ses caresses. C'était grisant de le sentir à sa merci, lui toujours si fort. Il sourit d'anticipation. Il l'embrassa à nouveau longuement avant de s'écarter de lui, au prix d'un effort de volonté, décidé à mener le jeu jusqu'au bout.

-« Je trouve que c'est suffisant pour votre récompense » chuchota t-il.

\- «Avez-vous décidé de me rendre fou ? » gémit Reese en resserrant sa prise pour le retenir.

-« Peut être ? »

-« Vous n'aurez pas tellement à insister » chuchota Reese nichant son visage dans son cou « Je vous aime déjà beaucoup trop pour être sensé »

-« John » murmura Finch touché par cet aveu.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui rendit les armes, laissant John l'embrasser éperdument, il ne chercha plus à lui échapper, jugeant l'avoir suffisamment tourmenté, et lorsqu'il l'entraina vers la chambre il se laissa faire, impatient. _« Question d'arguments »_ songea t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch poussa un soupir, détendu, et se tourna, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur de son compagnon. Reese sourit à ce geste d'abandon et l'attira plus près pour qu'il puisse se blottir contre lui.

L'informaticien ouvrit les yeux pour capter le regard de son compagnon.

-« Je suis à la meilleure place » chuchota t-il. Il observa le sourire de son partenaire qui lui sembla un peu forcé.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Tout va bien »

-« Hum… vous me devez un autre aveu » suggéra Finch peu convaincu.

John soupira d'être si prévisible.

-« Tout à l'heure, je crains d'avoir été un peu… »

-« Possessif ? » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Je l'admet »

-« Excessif ? »

-« Oui aussi »

Finch fronça les sourcils, cherchant où il voulait en venir.

-« J'aurais plutôt dit stupide » murmura John.

L'informaticien posa aussitôt la main sur ses lèvres.

-« Ca non » affirma t-il « Ce n'était pas stupide». Il eut un sourire taquin « C'était, disons, légitime. Vous défendez votre territoire »

-« On peut dire ça » gloussa Reese.

-« J'aurais fait de même je crois » estima Finch.

-« Ah oui? Je serais curieux de vous voir à l'œuvre » s'amusa John

-« Vous savez que vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux ? »

-« Peut pas m'en empêcher » marmonna l'ex agent en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon.

-« J'en aurais davantage » jugea Finch « Vous êtes souvent bien entouré »

-« Je ne les vois même pas. Il n'y a que vous » affirma Reese caressant distraitement son torse.

Finch frémit, touché par la déclaration.

-« Et vous ne sortez pas assez en fait. Sinon vous aussi vous seriez bien entouré » constata l'ex agent

-« Je n'ai pas votre charme » jugea l'informaticien.

-« Ne vous sous estimez pas Harold » gronda John.

Finch hésita puis demanda d'un ton ironique :

-« Donc je devrais sortir plus souvent d'après vous ? »

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela » protesta aussitôt l'ex agent « et pour ma tranquillité d'esprit je ne le dirais jamais » il réfléchit puis ajouta « ou alors sortez plus souvent mais je vais avec vous »

-« Je vois. Je suis sous surveillance »

-« Je suis votre garde du corps » chuchota Reese en l'embrassant.

-« Alors à condition que vous soyez présent, je pourrais continuer à aider l'inspecteur Fusco ? » demanda l'informaticien d'un air innocent.

Reese poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-« Vous y tenez vraiment on dirait! » Il hésita puis capitula. _«Je finis toujours par lui céder»_ songea t-il agacé.

\- « C'est bon. Je ferais une exception, mais juste pour un bon ami. Ne m'en demandez pas plus ! »

Finch gloussa devant son air ennuyé.

-« Je saurais comment m'y prendre pour vous convaincre de toute façon »

John fit semblant de se rebeller :

-« Ca c'est de l'abus de pouvoir "patron". Tout comme votre attitude de tout à l'heure. Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! » Affirma t-il en se penchant dangereusement vers lui.

-« Vous voulez vous venger ? »

-« Ce n'est pas exclu » chuchota Reese en le plaquant sur le lit et en l'embrassant tendrement. Finch soupira. Déjà prêt à se laisser aller dans ses bras, incapable de résister à sa tendresse.

A cet instant la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre.

-« Sauvé par le gong » constata Finch.

-« Toujours au mauvais moment » se plaignit Reese. « Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre » lança t-il en se levant pour aller répondre. En le voyant saisir un papier et un crayon Finch se leva à son tour devinant l'identité de l'interlocuteur.

-« Nouveau numéro » soupira John.

-« Allez vous préparer, je m'en occupe »

Reese se dirigea vers le seuil de la pièce, puis se retourna un instant.

-« Ce serait peut être plus rapide d'y aller ensemble ? » suggéra t-il.

Finch vit une lueur dans son regard qu'il interpréta comme une mise en garde.

-« Je suis tout à fait persuadé du contraire John »

-« A vous entendre on dirait que je ne sais pas me tenir » répliqua Reese d'un air vexé dont son partenaire ne fut pas dupe. Il se résigna à rejoindre la salle de bains pendant que Finch entrait les données. Il se figea devant le résultat. Inquiet. Comment John allait-il réagir à cela?

Après quelques minutes John sortit de la salle d'eau et Finch n'avait toujours pas décidé de la meilleure façon d'aborder ce nouveau problème.

-« A votre tour » lança t-il à son associé. Il avisa alors son air tendu, sa position rigide alors qu'il se tenait droit devant la table, dissimulant son ordinateur.

-« Finch ? » demanda t-il perplexe. Puis il devina.

-« Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? »

-« En effet » admit l'informaticien « C'est… » Bredouilla t-il. « Vous ne voudrez peut être pas… »

-« Laissez-moi voir » l'interrompit Reese, perturbé par la réaction de son associé.

Finch s'écarta lentement, à contrecœur, sans le quitter des yeux. Il le vit se raidir, serrant les poings tandis que son visage prenait une expression dure.

Sur l'écran s'affichait le visage de Lucia Cuthbert.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, il y a unanimité contre leur numéro dirait-on. L'enquête nous dira de quel côté elle se trouve … mais seulement au chapitre trois (désolée !)

.

Spéciale dédicace aux trois mousquetaires :

Paige0703, avec ses fics géniales et originales, toujours là pour m'encourager,

A Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent, toujours fidèles,

Et merci à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires

Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

L'informaticien observait chaque signe sur le visage de son associé.

-« Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas assumer cette mission M Reese »

-« Mais vous ? Vous le ferez n'est ce pas ? » Répliqua ce dernier.

Finch hésita.

-« Si elle a décidé de faire d'autre victime… je ne peux pas la laisser faire cela »

-« Et si elle est la victime cette fois ? »

-« Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour cette femme. Je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle vous a fait. Mais je suppose que je l'aiderai tout de même » estima l'informaticien.

-« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Reese.

-« Pour qu'elle finisse ses jours en prison ou dans un hôpital psychiatrique, punie comme elle doit l'être pour ses crimes »

John réfléchit quelques instants. Finch guettait ses réactions.

-« Je ne lui en veux pas pour ses actes » finit-il par avouer « Cette femme était avant tout une malade. Mais je sais ce que j'ai failli perdre à cause d'elle et ça… »

Finch posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

-« Vous n'avez rien perdu John »

-« Elle vous a fait du mal l'espace de quelques heures »

L'informaticien lui jeta un regard surpris.

-« C'est pour cela que vous lui en voulez ? Mais ce qu'elle vous a fait… »

-« Ca ne compte pas vraiment. Elle était déséquilibrée. Et elle ne m'a pas torturé » constata John. « Pas physiquement en tout cas » précisa t-il « Cette "détention" n'était rien comparée à ce que j'ai dû subir par le passé. Mais elle vous a blessé, elle a failli nous séparer, et je ne supporte pas que l'on vous fasse du mal, vous le savez »

-« John » soupira Finch en le prenant par la taille « tout ce qui compte c'est ce que nous avons à présent. J'ai oublié ces heures là. Vous les avez effacé de ma mémoire » il ancra son regard dans le sien « Elles ne comptent plus alors n'y pensez plus » affirma t-il.

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer contre lui.

-« John ?» demanda Finch après quelques instants.

-« Je veux bien les oublier si vous êtes sûr de vous » concéda t-il finalement.

-« Je suis sûr de moi» confirma l'informaticien.

-« Alors je me range à votre avis. Il faut l'arrêter ou faire en sorte qu'elle purge sa peine »

Finch lui sourit.

-« Dans ce cas je vais me préparer et nous irons à la bibliothèque ? »

-« D'accord »

Finch l'embrassa furtivement puis se décida à gagner la salle de bains. L'ambiance des prochaines heures risquait d'être tendue, mais il serait là pour lui.

John se tourna et observa la photo. Harold avait raison. Elle ne leur avait rien prit. Au contraire. Ils étaient sortis de cette épreuve plus unis que jamais. Alors s'il n'était pas encore prêt à pardonner il pouvait au moins accepter d'intervenir.

Le portable de Finch vibra. L'ex agent pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche. Il prit l'appareil pour vérifier le nom de l'appelant et sourit en le voyant.

-« Salut Lionel. Tu as besoin de nouveaux soins ? » Se moqua t-il.

-« Oh… heu John ? »

-« Oui »

Il y eut un blanc.

-« Tu ne t'es pas trompé de numéro inspecteur, mais Finch est indisponible »

-« Ah ok » Fusco hésita « Ecoute pour ce midi, je ne voulais pas te vexer »

-« Aucune raison Lionel. Je peux faire une petite exception, mais seulement pour toi »

-« Tant mieux » soupira Fusco soulagé.

-« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

-« Non. En fait je voulais vous donner une info mais … » hésita t-il « C'est un sujet… sensible »

-« Alors tu t'es dit que tu préférais voir ça avec Finch en premier ? Je note qu'il est plus délicat que moi » se moqua Reese.

-« C'est pas ça » grogna Fusco agacé « Bon autant te dire, ça concerne l'affaire avec cette fille, Lucia Cuthbert »

Reese se raidit malgré lui.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Il y a eu une effraction au chalet et un début d'incendie. Mais le feu n'a pas pris et le chalet est toujours intact »

-« Je vois »

-« Je pensais qu'il fallait vous avertir que l'incendiaire à l'air de vouloir finir le boulot »

-« Nous avons reçu des informations nous aussi » annonça l'ex agent.

-« Quel genre ? » demanda l'inspecteur.

-« Elle est la prochaine personne sur laquelle nous devons enquêter »

-« Tu plaisante ? » s'étrangla Fusco.

-« Non. Je préférerais »

-« Tu ne vas pas protéger cette criminelle ? »

-« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous serions amené à protéger la mauvaise personne. Et puis, si elle est peut être la victime, elle peut aussi être la coupable et poursuivre ses méfaits »

Fusco eut un soupir frustré.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider Lionel »

-« Si vous, vous le faites, je serais mal placé pour refuser tu ne crois pas ? Et puis c'est peut être l'occasion d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je vais aller faire un tour là bas demain matin. Si tu veux venir…»

-« Ok » approuva simplement l'ex agent « Je pense qu'Harold va essayer d'obtenir une entrevue »

-« J'en serais » répondit spontanément l'inspecteur « Il faut tirer ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute »

-« Merci Lionel »

-« On se tient au courant. A demain »

Lorsque Finch sortit de la salle de bains, Reese le prévint de l'appel.

-« Je me suis permis de décrocher seulement parce que c'était Fusco »

-« Vous avez bien fait » approuva l'informaticien.

-« Il préférait vous contacter en premier. Apparemment vous êtes plus " délicat " que moi » se moqua l'ex agent.

-« Délicat ? Que voulez vous dire » interrogea Finch étonné.

John lui relata l'appel.

-« Je crois surtout qu'il voulait m'éviter une nouvelle désagréable et vous demander d'abord la meilleure façon de présenter les choses »

-« C'est gentil de sa part »

-« Je sais » répondit Reese « C'est un bon ami »

-« Vous voyez qu'il mérite une exception » suggéra Finch cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère.

Reese posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement.

-« Ce que vous pouvez être têtu Harold !» soupira t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Parvenu à la bibliothèque, Finch prit place devant ses écrans et commença à déclasser les fichiers de la famille Cuthbert. Il les relut pour se remettre chaque détail en mémoire même s'il se souvenait de l'essentiel. Que pouvait-il chercher de plus ?

Il ouvrit le fichier que l'inspecteur Fusco lui avait transmis à la fin de l'enquête de police. Après un mois d'investigation, les enquêteurs avaient fini par identifier les onze victimes. Mais aucune recherches approfondies n'avaient été menées sur ces hommes. Seulement celles nécessaires pour retrouver leur famille et les avertir du crime. A défaut de corps, les proches avaient dû se contenter des maigres informations récoltées. Vraiment peu de chose. Les seuls capables d'évoquer le destin de ces hommes n'était pas en état de le rapporter, absent chacun à leur manière. Les enquêteurs n'avaient pas jugé utiles d'en savoir plus.

Les recherches sur la famille Cuthbert lui semblaient complètes. Que pourrait-il trouver d'autre ?

Alors ? Un ennemi extérieur ? Ou était-ce une vengeance au nom d'une victime ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Lucia maintenant qu'elle n'était plus réellement de leur monde ? À moins que son état n'ait évolué vers une amélioration ? C'était là une interrogation qu'il fallait vérifier en priorité pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas de nouveau la criminelle.

Finch observa les rapports établis après les incendies. Ils avaient eu lieu trois mois après l'arrestation de Lucia. Depuis il ne s'était rien passé. Pourquoi avoir attendu plusieurs mois pour "finir le travail " ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses étaient singulièrement frustrantes.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Bear qui vint le frôler en poursuivant la balle que Reese lui lançait dans les allées.

Finch se tourna et les regarda s'amuser un moment. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à ce spectacle.

Il finit par reprendre son travail. Il décida de se connecter au réseau de l'établissement où leur numéro était interné. Il parvint à pirater l'agenda, programmant un rendez vous pour le surlendemain. Il modifia certaines données. Si le médecin de la jeune femme décidait de consulter le dossier, elle y trouverait une autorisation de visite au nom de l'inspecteur Fusco et de ses deux "assistants ". En attendant il pouvait accéder aux caméras de sécurité de l'établissement et il savait que Fusco avait introduit un garde auprès de la patiente. _« Espérons que cela sera suffisant »_ songea t-il. Il aurait pu facilement monter une mission d'infiltration pour Reese mais il se refusait catégoriquement à tenter cette approche. Outre le fait que Lucia pourrait le reconnaitre, il ne voulait pas exposer John à cette situation.

-« Vous avez du nouveau Finch ? »

L'informaticien sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son agent approcher.

-« Pas vraiment non. Je ne sais pas où chercher en fait. Nous avons déjà des dossiers complets sur la famille »

-« Ca n'a pas pu évoluer » constata Reese.

-« Peut être s'agit-il d'ennemis ou d'ancien concurrents mais comment le savoir ? Il est difficile d'évaluer une menace sans que ceux susceptibles de l'avoir reçu puisse témoigner »

-« Et ce serait une rancune tenace » jugea l'ex agent « Car ni Lucia ni son grand père ne sont en mesure d'assumer quoi que ce soit à ce jour. Elle est internée, il a disparu… »

-« Oui, cela semble incohérent »

-« A moins que ce soit Cuthbert qui agit » suggéra John.

-« J'y ai pensé mais pourquoi détruirait-il son propre patrimoine et, surtout, les biens de sa petite fille ? »

-« Il a peut être perdu l'esprit lui aussi »

-« C'est une éventualité » murmura Finch incertain.

-« Il faudrait retrouver sa trace »

-« Le mandat d'arrêt n'a rien donné. La justice a gelé l'ensemble de ses comptes et il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis le jour de l'arrestation »

-« Il avait peut être prévu une sorte de plan de secours ? Il devait bien se douter que les crimes de sa petite fille finiraient par être découvert »

-« D'après ce qu'il vous avait dit à l'époque on peut même supposer qu'il l'espérait puisqu'il ne les approuvait pas. Pour autant il n'aurait jamais pu dénoncer la seule personne qui lui restait au monde »

-« Non. Surtout avec leur histoire passée »

-« A défaut, je vais aussi faire des recherches sur les victimes » affirma Finch en se tournant de nouveau vers ses écrans « C'est peut être la vengeance d'un proche ?»

-« Pourquoi pas » émit Reese perplexe.

Finch le sentait soucieux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

-« C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner » constata t-il.

-« Voulez vous que j'aille chercher quelque chose ? »

L'informaticien hésita.

-« Nous pourrions passer prendre le repas et rentrer au loft. Un peu de repos vous ferait du bien » suggéra t-il « Les missions se sont succédées à un rythme soutenu ces derniers temps »

L'ex agent ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre. Finch cherchait à l'occuper pour atténuer la tension engendrée par la situation. Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

-« C'est une bonne idée » approuva t-il simplement.

Finch ferma son installation tandis que John s'occupait de Bear. Puis ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre le loft, s'arrêtant juste pour acheter le dîner qu'ils partagèrent tranquillement une fois sur place. Ils s'efforçaient d'entretenir la conversation sans évoquer l'enquête mais sans réellement y parvenir.

Reese était contrarié de ne pas être sur place où il serait plus efficace pour surveiller la jeune femme, même si l'idée ne le réjouissait pas. Finch avait l'impression qu'une ombre malveillante planait sur eux.

A la fin du repas, il se leva et s'approcha de John, occupé à débarrasser la table.

-« Vous devriez peut être allé faire un tour ?» suggéra t-il.

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela » demanda l'ex agent sur la défensive.

-« Parce que c'est ce qui vous apaise le plus »

John le fixa un instant.

-« Vous me connaissez trop bien Harold » concéda t-il finalement.

L'informaticien sourit.

-« Faites ce qui est le mieux pour vous. Je serais là quoique vous fassiez »

-« Merci » murmura Reese.

-« Promettez-moi juste d'être prudent et d'éviter les mauvaises rencontres »

John sourit à cette exigence.

-« Promis » affirma t-il. Il le retint un instant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard il quitta le loft.

Finch préféra aller se reposer. Autant le faire pendant qu'ils avaient un peu de répit. Comment savoir ce que leur réservait les prochains jours ?

John arpenta les rues animées de la ville, passant comme une ombre au milieu de la vie nocturne. Observateur discret et attentif. Cela le distrayait de ses sombres pensées.

Au retour, il pénétra dans le loft le plus silencieusement possible. Il était une heure du matin déjà mais cette longue marche lui avait fait du bien. Finch avait raison, rien ne l'apaisait autant que ces balades solitaires au hasard de la ville. Il se glissa dans le lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, mais celui-ci dû percevoir sa présence. Il se tourna aussitôt de son coté pour se rapprocher de sa chaleur. John sourit et l'attira contre lui. Finch se blottit dans ses bras, retrouvant naturellement sa place, soupira, puis se rendormit profondément. Reese l'observa un moment, mesurant sa chance de l'avoir à lui. Il posa un baiser sur son front et se laissa aller au sommeil à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese et Fusco avaient pris la route très tôt pour arriver au chalet de bonne heure.

-« C'est plutôt isolé comme coin et ça grimpe drôlement » se plaignit l'inspecteur en avançant sur le chemin de terre qui conduisait au chalet. Il était impossible d'y accéder en voiture et ils avaient dû garer leur véhicule au bas de la colline avant de terminer la route à pieds. Seul Bear trottait allégrement en avant, tout joyeux de cette promenade en pleine nature.

-« Le chien au moins a l'air de s'amuser » commenta Fusco.

John l'avait emmené en se disant que Bear serait peut être suceptible de détecter quelques indices une fois sur place grâce à son flair, des traces de corps ou d'explosifs. A défaut il profiterait de la promenade pour se défouler.

-« Est-ce que la scientifique avait trouvé des pistes dans le chalet ? Pour les victimes par exemple ? » Questionna t-il.

-« Absolument rien. Pas la moindre trace ADN exploitable. Soit il ne s'est jamais rien produit ici, soit tout a été très bien nettoyé »

-« En tout cas le chalet semble à l'abandon » constata Reese en poussant la porte qui n'était même pas fermée.

Ils inspectèrent les lieux avec minutie, examinant chaque pièce, chaque recoin. Bear semblait particulièrement attiré par la cave. Grattant la porte, y revenant sans cesse en gémissant doucement.

John ouvrit et il descendit rapidement les marches. Les deux hommes le suivirent, intrigués.

La cave était pratiquement vide. Juste deux étagères avec quelques vieilles bouteilles de produits d'entretien. Du vieux matériel de ski dans un coin.

-« Je ne vois rien ici » constata Fusco « et la pièce a déjà été sondé avec un radar de sol. Les gars n'avaient rien détecté. Rien n'a été enterré »

-« C'est bizarre que Bear insiste autant » jugea Reese perplexe, en observant le chien qui arpentait la pièce, visiblement en alerte. Mais ils eurent beau inspecter les lieux ils ne découvrirent rien de particulier hormis une sorte de marque sur le mur du fond. John examina la forme, la dessinant du doigt. Puis il la photographia au cas où…

Ils remontèrent dans l'habitation

-« Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse nous fournir une piste » soupira Fusco « Les gars de la scientifique pense que l'incendie était accidentel mais personne ne vit dans ce chalet à priori »

-« En tout cas rien ne l'indique » confirma John.

-« Peut être des squatteurs ? Ou des curieux ? » Suggéra Fusco.

Bear était retourné camper devant la porte de la cave.

-« C'est étonnant cette insistance. Il a plutôt du flair ce chien » commenta l'inspecteur.

-« Les chiens ont un odorat très développé, surtout s'ils sont bien entraîné. Ils peuvent se montrer plus efficaces que des machines sophistiquées. S'il agit ainsi il doit y avoir une raison mais je ne vois pas laquelle »

-« Bon, je crois qu'on peut rentrer »

-« Allons-y » répondit Reese après une hésitation, sifflant Bear pour qu'il les suive.

-« Au moins maintenant on descend » se moqua Lionel en s'avançant dans la pente.

Il garda le silence une minute puis ajouta :

-« La visite est bien prévue demain matin ? »

-« Oui. A 10H »

-« Bon. J'ai pas trop d'espoir là-dessus mais on ne sait jamais »

Reese haussa les épaules.

-« A défaut de piste tout indice est bon à prendre »

-« Et ... heu…. Ça va ? » Questionna prudemment l'inspecteur « je veux dire… »

-« Tout va bien Lionel » l'interrompit John « je ne suis pas traumatisé » ajouta t-il ironique.

Fusco ne fut pas dupe mais se retint de toute réflexion.

-« De toute façon t'as un bon soutien » se contenta t-il de remarquer.

-« Le meilleur » affirma l'ex agent avec un sourire entendu.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John retrouva Finch à la bibliothèque.

-« Du nouveau ? » demanda t-il après l'avoir salué convenablement.

-« Non. Rien du tout »

L'ex agent jeta un regard vers son chien.

-« Enfin Bear avait peut être une piste mais il n'est pas bavard »

Finch sourit, amusé.

-« Mais encore ? » demanda t-il

Reese lui raconta l'attitude ambigüe du chien pendant la visite.

-« C'est étrange en effet » admit l'informaticien « il est possible qu'il détecte des traces imperceptibles pour un œil humain »

-« C'est envisageable. En tout cas nous ne sommes pas plus avancé » soupira son agent « Vous êtes sur quoi ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant pour voir l'écran.

-« J'ai commencé la collecte des données sur les victimes. Mais il y a onze vies à fouiller »

-« Nous risquons de nous retrouver avec de nombreux suspects potentiels. Comment procédez-vous ? »

-« Pour l'instant je rassemble les informations sur leur entourage. Ensuite j'enquêterais sur chaque personne individuellement »

-« C'est un travail de titan » jugea John « Et les pauses ? »

-« Les pauses ? » Répéta l'informaticien étonné levant les yeux vers lui un instant.

-« Vous pensez à vous reposer de temps à autre ? »

-« Oh… heu… j'ai pris une tasse de thé tout à l'heure»

-« Il était temps que je rentre » jugea Reese. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire, il commença doucement à le masser pour le détendre. Finch frissonna.

-« C'est à double tranchant » marmonna t-il.

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Vos massages me soulagent autant qu'ils me déconcentrent » se plaignit l'informaticien.

-« J'en suis enchanté Harold » se moqua l'ex agent.

Finch grogna.

-« Aidez moi plutôt à classer ces fiches, nous en aurons plus vite terminé »

-« A vos ordres patron » Reese s'empara des fiches mais avant de commencer le classement il se pencha à l'oreille de son compagnon « Surtout si cela nous laisse du temps libre ensuite pour une autre forme de détente. Promis je commencerais par un massage » lui chuchota t-il.

-« Incorrigible » marmonna Finch faisant un effort pour rester concentré mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir au sous entendu.

Vers 20H, ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Après avoir dîné, ils se couchèrent et Finch s'endormit presque aussitôt dans les bras de son compagnon.

John resta un long moment à le regarder dormir. Il appréhendait un peu la rencontre du lendemain. Il aurait préféré que Finch n'ai jamais à côtoyer cette femme. Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour en songeant que de toute façon il serait là pour le protéger.


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui, Bear est un super agent ! pas bavard mais doué : )

Retrouvailles avec Lucia…

.

Dédicace particulière aux trois mousquetaires :

Paige0703, avec ses fics géniales et originales, toujours là pour m'encourager,

A Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent, toujours fidèles,

Merci à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général

(Merci Rochelle 17 pour ton message !)

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Trois coups brefs frappés à la porte attirèrent l'attention de John.

-« C'est certainement Lionel, j'y vais » affirma t-il. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bains en sortant. Saisissant une chemise au passage, il l'enfila rapidement et alla ouvrir tout en la boutonnant.

Finch consulta sa montre. Fusco était juste à l'heure. Il pinça les lèvres, ennuyé : il détestait être en retard. Il avait pourtant réglé son téléphone pour être réveillé suffisamment tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer et aussi de contrôler son ordinateur. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la suggestion de son agent de partager la salle de bains pour " gagner du temps ". « Je serais raisonnable » lui avait-il dit, et, évidemment, ça n'avait pas été le cas. John avait été incapable de tenir ses mains éloignées de lui et lui incapable de résister à ses attentions _« Comme d'habitude »_ songea t-il agacé par son manque de volonté. Bien sur la nuit avait été tranquille mais, de toute façon, même après une nuit d'insomnie passée entre ses bras il était incapable de le repousser. Chaque fois le désir était aussi puissant que s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait bien tenté un reproche « ne m'aviez pas promis d'être raisonnable ? » lui avait-il demandé. « Non, seulement suggéré Finch » lui avait-il répliqué « je ne pourrais jamais faire une promesse pareille ! » lui avait-il chuchoté, avec tellement de tendresse qu'il s'était senti instantanément sans défense contre lui. _« Et impossible de changer cela »_ constata t-il _« sauf à l'aimer moins »_ ce qui lui semblait tout à fait irréaliste.

La voix de l'inspecteur Fusco lui parvint.

-« Salut John »

-« Bonjour Lionel »

-« T'es prêt pour la visite ? Moi franchement je n'ai pas trop hâte de revoir cette folle ! »

-« Moi non plus » concéda Reese « mais c'est nécessaire pour l'enquête. Je pense que cette fois nous ne risquons rien » ajouta t-il d'un ton moqueur pour masquer ses propres réticences.

-« Alors c'est ici que tu loge ? Je pensais que c'était juste une planque de secours ? »

-« C'est le cas, mais parfois je l'utilise en dépannage. Nous avons travaillé tard hier » répondit l'ex agent. En réalité Finch avait suggéré que ce serait plus simple de donner rendez vous à l'inspecteur dans ce lieu qu'il connaissait puisqu'ils devaient se rendre ensemble à la clinique.

-« Et Finch ? »

-« Il finit de se préparer »

Fusco ricana.

-« S'il était là lui aussi, sur que t'avais pas besoin de rentrer chez toi »

-« Exactement, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait ici » répondit John sur le même ton.

-« L'avantage c'est que maintenant tu sais où il habite. Toi qui tenait tellement à le savoir »

Il y eu un blanc. Finch tressaillit et attendit anxieusement la réponse de son associé. Ce fut la voix de l'inspecteur qui résonna. A l'air neutre affiché par John, celui-ci avait compris que quelque chose clochait.

-« Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu ne connais toujours pas son adresse ? » S'étonna t-il.

-« Ce n'est plus aussi important » répondit John avec un haussement d'épaules « Au début il était normal que je veuille en savoir un peu plus sur lui, maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin »

-« N'empêche ! Depuis le temps que vous bossez ensemble, que tu n'ai pas trouvé, déjà, c'était surprenant, mais que tu ne saches pas alors que vous êtes ensemble… » Commenta Fusco

John l'interrompit.

-« Harold a besoin de préserver un espace à lui. Je respecte cela. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être ensemble 24H sur 24 pour être bien »

-« Ouais. Surtout que vous êtes ensemble à longueur de journée pour le boulot »

-« Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre chaque fois qu'il le faut, c'est l'essentiel » trancha Reese, désireux d'en terminer avec ce sujet relativement sensible.

-« J'aurais dû essayer ça avec mon ex, ça aurait peut être préservé notre mariage ? » se moqua Lionel.

Finch n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation. Il s'était tendu à la réflexion de l'inspecteur : _« mais que tu ne saches pas alors que vous êtes ensemble… »_

John l'avait interrompu et Fusco n'avait sans doute rien détecté, mais pour lui qui le connaissait si bien, la tension dans la voix de John était flagrante. L'informaticien constata cette réalité. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et bien plus longtemps encore qu'il avait décidé de lui faire pleinement confiance, pourtant il avait toujours gardé une part de secret sur sa vie comme un ultime rempart. _« Mais contre les autres »_ songea t-il _« Lui c'est différent »_ Mais même s'il pensait ainsi, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'il gardait toujours John exclu de cette petite part de son existence et la remarque de l'inspecteur venait de lui faire brutalement ouvrir les yeux. _« Harold a besoin de préserver un espace à lui. Je respecte cela »._ Avait répondu John. Comme s'il était résigné à son attitude, comme s'il acceptait de ne pas faire entièrement partie de sa vie, songeant sans doute qu'il préférait cela plutôt que d'en être exclu. _« Mais ce n'est pas volontaire »_ songea l'informaticien qui se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à ces détails. Pourtant John était désormais son univers. Alors pourquoi cet oubli ? Comme un ultime reflexe de défense…

Il sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte.

-« Êtes-vous prêt Finch ? »

-« Oui, juste un instant » bredouilla t-il. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié ses préparatifs et il n'avait même pas entendu la fin de la conversation. Il s'empressa d'enfiler sa chemise et quitta la pièce.

-« Salut Finch » le salua Fusco.

-« Bonjour inspecteur ». Il avança et saisit sa veste « je suis prêt » ajouta t-il. Il sentait le regard de John sur lui mais ne parvenait pas à se retourner pour lui faire face, perturbé.

-« Allons-y » lança Lionel en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

-« Je prends mon portable » précisa Finch en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas John l'attendait près de la porte, le regard sombre, inquiet de son attitude distante. Finch passa près de lui et John l'arrêta le temps d'un bref baiser. L'informaticien le lui rendit, forçant un sourire, ce qui parut rassurer son partenaire. Il laissa glisser sa main dans son dos comme pour le guider puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Fusco avait retenu l'ascenseur.

-« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas emmener le chien » constata t-il « J'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Lionel. Nous ne les laisserons pas te garder » le taquina Reese tout en gardant un air sérieux.

-« Très drôle » marmonna Fusco.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les trois hommes furent introduits dans une salle de repos puis une infirmière amena Lucia.

Reese se raidit en la revoyant mais la patiente qui se tenait assise en face d'eux n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'arrogante jeune femme qui l'avait détenu durant quelques jours. Pâle, le regard éteint, elle semblait ailleurs. Ils l'observèrent en silence pendant quelques instants puis l'ex agent se décida à prendre la parole.

-« Bonjour Lucia » lança t-il en espérant la faire réagir.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le fixa.

-« Bonjour » dit-elle finalement.

-« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête, indifférente.

Finch tenta une autre approche.

-« Lucia ? Vous êtes bien installée ici ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, hésita.

-« Je voudrais ma chambre » murmura t-elle.

-« Votre chambre ? Dans votre maison ? »

-« Celle de ma mère »

-« Elle ne semble pas se souvenir de l'incendie » chuchota Fusco pour ses deux complices.

La jeune femme jouait distraitement avec son pendentif, parcourant la pièce des yeux sans que rien ne semble vraiment retenir son attention.

Brusquement elle ajouta :

-« Je voudrais aller dans ma galerie aussi »

Finch échangea un regard avec son associé.

-« Quelle galerie Lucia ? »

-« Je voudrais voir mes amis » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Et votre grand père ? » suggéra Fusco.

Le mot paru l'interpeller. Un mince sourire apparu sur son visage.

-« Grand père » répéta t-elle soudain plus vive.

-« Vous savez où il est ? » demanda Lionel.

-« Grand père » répéta Lucia avec le même sourire un peu vague.

-« Oui. Vous savez où est Georges ? demanda Finch pensant que le prénom la ferait réagir

-« Jo » corrigea t-elle aussitôt « il est partit …chercher mes parents »

Fusco soupira.

Finch insista.

-« Et où sont vos parents Lucia ? »

-« Ils sont rentrés ? » demanda t-elle brusquement.

-« Non. Pas encore. Mais nous pourrions aller les chercher ? » Suggéra l'informaticien.

-« C'est trop loin » soupira t-elle l'air déçu

-« Peut être sont-ils à la galerie ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

-« Non, pas là » souffla t-elle comme effrayée. Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards perplexes.

Lucia penchait la tête, semblant réfléchir.

-« Non » répéta t-elle simplement « pas là bas »

-« Lucia, Jo est-il venu vous voir ici ? »

La jeune femme observa la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

-« Il n'y a personne » affirma t-elle ensuite.

-« Elle est complètement déconnectée » chuchota Fusco.

-« Je le crains. Pourtant elle comprends nos questions mais elle répond comme si elle était hors de ce monde ».

Reese fixait l'infirmière. Une grande femme blonde coiffée strictement et portant de larges lunettes qui lui donnait l'air sévère.

-« Mademoiselle, vous vous occupez souvent de cette patiente ? » demanda t-il

-« Je travaille dans le service où elle est soignée Monsieur »répondit la jeune femme.

-« Est-ce qu'elle discute avec vous parfois ? »

-« Très peu Monsieur. Les patients de ce service ne sont guère bavards »

-« Est-ce qu'elle a reçu des visites ? »

-« Pas à ma connaissance. Mais je ne suis pas toujours dans ce service. Il faudrait vous renseigner à l'accueil, ils tiennent un registre des visiteurs »

Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Lucia. Elle le fixait intensément, comme effrayée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans un geste de défense. Le reconnaissait-elle ?

-« Lucia ? » appela t-il

Elle baissa les yeux.

-« Je voudrais ma chambre » murmura t-elle.

-« Nous allons y retourner Mademoiselle » déclara l'infirmière. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui parut se recroqueviller à ce contact.

-« On dirait que quelque chose lui fait peur » constata Finch.

-« C'est le contact Monsieur. Ce genre de malade supporte mal les contacts physiques » précisa t-elle « allons Lucia c'est bientôt l'heure de vos médicaments » ajouta t-elle en l'entrainant. La jeune femme la suivit comme résigné, elle avait à nouveau un regard éteint, indifférent.

-« Eh bien ! On l'a connu plus vive » jugea Fusco hésitant entre l'ironie et la pitié « Ils ne sont pas au top dans cette clinique »

-« C'est pourtant l'une des meilleures du pays » répondit Finch perplexe.

-« En tout cas y'a rien à espérer de sa part. Je me demande ce que c'est cette galerie ? »

-« Si c'était une pièce dans l'une des propriétés de la famille nous ne la retrouverons pas »constata l'informaticien.

-« En tout cas c'est certainement un lieu qui compte pour elle »

-« Il y a toujours des lieux associés à nos plus beaux souvenirs » suggéra Finch.

-« Il doit lui rappeler des truc drôlement agréables celui là » marmonna Fusco.

John ne disait rien. Envahi par une impression étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à définir.

-« Allons voir le docteur Fersen » proposa Finch « Nous en apprendrons sans doute plus sur son état »

-« Ouais. En attendant je vais laisser deux gardes qui se relaieront à la porte de sa chambre. Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus »

-« En tout cas elle ne semble pas être la menace cette fois »

Fusco sortit de la salle en premier. Finch en profita pour serrer un instant la main de son agent dans la sienne. John lui adressa un sourire rassurant en retour, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du médecin.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bonjour Messieurs, installez vous je vous attendais. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas obtenu grand-chose de votre visite à Miss Cuthbert ? »

Le docteur Fersen était une petite femme brune, la quarantaine, visiblement pleine d'énergie. Elle prit place derrière son bureau.

-« Non rien du tout » répondit Fusco.

Le médecin soupira.

-« Elle est complètement repliée sur elle-même. Je n'obtiens plus aucun progrès, alors qu'au début cela semblait si prometteur ! »

-« Au début ? » demanda Finch « elle réagissait à votre traitement ? »

-« En effet. Je pensais avoir réussi à établir un contact en dépit du traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir, en réaction aux incendies, à tout ces changements dans son univers. Elle était particulièrement perturbée, pourtant j'avais obtenu quelques résultats ».

Elle eut un geste dépité.

-« Lorsque Miss Cuthbert est arrivée dans mon service après ces événements j'ai établi un premier tableau clinique sur les troubles comportementaux dont elle souffrait. C'est une personnalité extrêmement narcissique. Mais pour ce que j'ai pu retracer de son passé, son éducation n'est pas étrangère aux troubles qu'elle a développé. Ma théorie est qu'il devait exister des antécédents de troubles psychologiques dans sa famille et que Lucia avait des prédispositions. Les circonstances, le contexte dans lequel son grand père l'a élevé ont favorisé l'apparition et le développement de ces troubles. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant du drame de son enfance ? »

-« Oui. Nous avons eu accès à l'ensemble du dossier criminel » répondit Reese.

-« Il est difficile de déterminer l'impact réel de ces événements sur le psychisme d'une enfant de deux ans et demi, la blessure, le changement total dans son entourage. C'était à priori une enfant éveillée et intelligente, ce qui lui a sans doute permis de réaliser plus de chose qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour son bien être. Et l'attitude de son grand père, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, l'ont influencé dans le mauvais sens ».

-« Il aurait mieux valut qu'elle soit moins intelligente alors ? » suggéra Fusco

-« Exactement inspecteur. Cela lui aurait rendu service. J'ai donc travaillé sur les troubles en me basant sur ce que je connaissais de son passé. Il est dommage que je n'ai pas pu obtenir d'information pour confirmer ma théorie sur d'éventuels antécédents, mais comme il ne reste plus aucun membre de sa famille »

-« Excepté le grand père mais il est introuvable » grogna Fusco

-« En tout cas la thérapie que j'avais instauré, couplé au traitement médicamenteux, a donné d'excellents résultats. Les quatre premiers mois ont été jalonnés de nombreux progrès. J'avais établi un lien avec ma patiente et elle avait retrouvé un certain niveau de communication »

-« Elle s'exprimait normalement ? » demanda Finch.

-« Presque. Je dirais que nous avions des conversations satisfaisantes. Je pensais même pouvoir un jour aborder certains sujets plus " délicats " »

-« Mais ça n'a plus l'air d'être le cas ? » estima Fusco.

-« Non en effet » soupira le médecin.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Finch.

-« J'aimerai le savoir ! Son état s'est brusquement mis à stagner. Puis elle a commencé à régresser, jusqu'à cesser de communiquer de nouveau sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. J'ai essayé d'autre traitement, mais c'est comme si elle ne réagissait plus aux soins »

-« C'est étrange »

-« Je le pense aussi. A ce jour elle est comme coupée du monde »

-« Et vous ne pouvez rien y faire ? » demanda Fusco

-« J'essaye inspecteur. Nous venons de commencer un nouveau protocole depuis deux jours mais il est trop tôt pour savoir si cela fonctionnera. Je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qui se passe et c'est très frustrant » affirma le médecin. Elle semblait réellement désemparée.

-« Est-il fréquent que cela se produise ? » questionna Finch « je veux dire, qu'un patient cesse brusquement de réagir à un traitement qui semblait lui convenir ? »

-« Cela peut arriver oui, s'il y a accoutumance, mais…»

-« Mais ? » insista Finch.

-« Lorsque cela arrive c'est toujours progressivement, nous constatons les symptômes et nous avons alors le temps de corriger le traitement. Dans le cas de Miss Cuthbert c'est arrivé brutalement en quelques jours, sans signe avant coureur et c'est très étrange. En vérité je n'avais jamais vu cela»

-« Est-ce qu'un événement extérieur aurait pu provoquer cela ? »

-« C'est peu probable. Et il ne s'est rien produit d'inhabituel. Miss Cuthbert ne reçoit même pas de visite »

-« Donc on peut juste espérer que vous trouviez une autre traitement efficace ? » jugea Fusco.

-« Oui. A défaut je devrais la faire transférer dans un autre établissement, pratiquant d'autre méthodes plus " agressives " mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'employer un protocole plus brutal alors que la thérapie faisait ses preuves » persista le docteur Fersen.

-« Ce genre de troubles réservent parfois quelques déconvenues » suggéra Finch.

-« Je suppose que l'on peut dire ça » répondit la praticienne avec une moue indiquant clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincu.

Les trois hommes la remercièrent avant de quitter l'établissement.

-« C'est étonnant tout de même » murmura Finch perplexe.

-« Peut être que ce n'était pas si efficace, le médecin a pu se tromper » proposa Fusco.

-« C'est une éminente spécialiste et elle semble vraiment troublée »

-« Est ce qu'on peut savoir avec des cas pareils ? » jugea l'inspecteur avec un haussement d'épaules « En tout cas on n'est pas plus avancé. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

-« Nous pouvons continuer à chercher dans le passé des victimes » proposa Finch.

-« Ce serait une vengeance ? Avec des grands moyens alors ! »

-« Qui peut savoir ? » murmura l'informaticien.

-« De toute façon nous n'avons pas d'autre piste » constata Reese.

-« Bon. Je retourne au poste. Je vais relire le dossier des onze gars. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans. Vous trouverez surement plus avec vos méthodes » insinua Lionel.

-« Je pense que la police n'avait pas non plus de raison de creuser dans le passé des victimes après leur identification »

-« Exact. La priorité c'était de retrouver les corps mais ça… »

-« Il est étrange que le garde du corps n'ai rien su » remarqua Reese.

-« Il venait d'être embauché sur recommandation de son cousin Gustav. C'est l'autre qui savait mais il n'a pas eu le temps de parler. Reste Cuthbert mais il n'a jamais été repéré »

-« Le plus étrange est qu'il ne se soit jamais manifesté pour sa petite fille. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle » estima Finch.

-« Il a peut être d'autre moyen d'obtenir de ses nouvelles ? »

-« On aurait pu croire qu'il chercherait à la récupérer » remarqua l'ex agent.

-« Bon. Je laisse les deux gars qui vont se relayer à sa porte. Vu son état, je pense que ça devrait suffire comme surveillance ? »

-« Je le pense aussi inspecteur » répondit Finch.

-« Alors on se tient au courant. A plus » lança Fusco en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Allons à la bibliothèque. Je pourrais continuer mes recherches » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Je resterais avec vous. Je n'ai pas de raison d'aller sur le terrain. Lucia est sous bonne garde et je n'apprendrais rien avec des ruines. Si nous cherchons ensemble nous serons plus efficaces »

-« Certainement » approuva Finch.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking et John prit le volant pour les ramener dans leur repaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Mise au point, enquête et rebondissement pour ce chapitre

.

Dédicace particulière aux mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, avec ses fics géniales et passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

A Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent et fidèles lectrices,

Merci à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général

.

.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. John sentit la main de son compagnon sur son bras.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien John ? » demanda finalement Finch soucieux. Il avait remarqué le silence de son agent lorsqu'ils étaient avec le médecin.

Reese profita d'un stop pour se tourner un instant vers lui.

-« Je vais bien » le rassura t-il avec un sourire « Cessez un peu de vous inquiéter constamment. J'irai bien tant que vous serez là et rien ne pourra nous atteindre »

Finch lui sourit en retour.

-« Non rien » confirma t-il. Mais cette réflexion lui rappela la conversation entendue le matin même, ces mots qui le tourmentaient, qui lui revenaient comme un reproche _« Harold a besoin de préserver un espace à lui. Je respecte cela »_

 _« Je dois abandonner la dernière barrière »_ songea t-il.

Après un instant de détente, John sentit son partenaire se refermer imperceptiblement. Ne l'avait-il pas rassuré ? _« Quelque chose le perturbe »_ pensa t-il. Il réfléchit un moment puis se remémora sa discussion avec Fusco. Il savait que Finch l'avait entendu, il l'avait lu dans son regard lorsqu'il les avait rejoint. Mais il avait été clair sur son point de vue, s'il souhaitait garder une part de lui secrète il était prêt à l'accepter parce qu'il l'aimait assez pour le vouloir tel qu'il était avec ses qualités, ses défauts, ses secrets, son passé, tout ce qui le faisait lui-même. Et John savait qu'Harold agirait de même envers lui. Il en avait la preuve d'ailleurs, il connaissait tout de son passé et cela ne le rebutait pas, il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Alors pourquoi réagir ainsi ? que craignait-il ? Il ne le forcerait jamais à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas il devait bien le savoir.

John se gara a proximité de leur base. Ils firent le chemin silencieusement et furent accueilli par Bear tout joyeux de les retrouver. L'ex agent posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon pour l'aider à retirer son manteau et le suspendre près du sien.

-« Et bien remettons nous au travail » murmura Finch en observant son système se mettre en marche.

-« La journée risque d'être longue » soupira John.

Finch ne répondit pas, trop concentré dans ses pensées.

Une légère tension régnait entre eux et John réalisa qu'il ne la supporterait pas longtemps. Il avait besoin que Finch soit serein, besoin de leur complicité pendant qu'ils travailleraient ensemble, encore plus aujourd'hui. Comme Finch passait près de lui pour rejoindre son fauteuil il le saisit par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-« John ? » demanda l'informaticien surprit.

-« Nous devons parler Harold »

Finch se tendit instantanément.

-« Parler ? » répéta t-il inquiet.

-« Vous êtes distant depuis ce matin et je sais pourquoi »

-« Je ne suis pas…. » Commença Finch.

-« Non Harold » l'interrompit l'ex agent « Vous n'êtes pas bien et si nous n'en parlons pas cela aggravera votre malaise »

Il se rapprocha de lui.

-« Ce sont les paroles de Lionel qui vous trouble ? Je sais que vous avez entendu notre conversation »

Finch songea que nier ne servirait à rien. Et puis John avait raison, les non dit leur feraient trop de mal.

-« C'est vrai » avoua t-il.

-« Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet alors ? Vous avez entendu ma réponse » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules « je vous aime comme vous êtes, même si vous souhaitez garder quelques secrets, tant que vous êtes sincère sur vos sentiments… »

-« Je le suis » répliqua Finch.

John sourit à sa spontanéité.

-« Je ne doute pas de vous Harold. Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous gêne ? »

-« Je pense que … que vous auriez le droit de m'en vouloir de…. de vous tenir à l'écart » répondit Finch avec hésitation.

-« Mes paroles vous ont-elle laissé supposer que c'était le cas ? »

-« Non » admit l'informaticien.

-« Parce que je ne vois aucune raison de le faire » John le prit dans ses bras « Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous vouliez me tenir à l'écart de votre vie. Enfin pas depuis que j'ai appris à vous connaître. Et si vous ne m'avez jamais fait partager cette part de vous je pense que c'est juste par reflexe. Ce reflexe de préservation qui vous a permis de survivre après l'explosion et la disparition de tout ce qui composait votre ancienne vie, de votre ami… de votre fiancée » hésita Reese « Je respecte cela. Alors peu importe votre adresse, tant que vous me gardez près de vous »

Finch posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-« Merci John » murmura t-il « c'est vrai qu'avant de vous connaitre vraiment je voulais me protéger. Mais depuis je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai plus de raison de me protéger de vous. Peut être que ce reflexe est plus ancré en moi que je ne le croyais ? Comme une seconde nature qui m'empêcherait même de voir ce que l'inspecteur Fusco a si bien vu? »

-«Lionel est parfois un peu trop… perspicace » jugea John « Je pense que c'est le même genre de reflexe que celui qui vous pousse à me répéter d'être prudent à chaque fois que je pars en mission » ajouta t-il, moqueur, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Vous pensez que je suis programmé comme une machine M Reese ? » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

-« Oui c'est exactement ça ! Vous avez un programme dédié à chacune de vos actions » répliqua John en riant « et celui destiné à vos inquiétudes envers moi est particulièrement élaboré ! »

-« Mais pas aussi puissant que celui qui me dit de vous aimer » murmura l'informaticien.

-« Oh celui là doit rester prioritaire et éternellement fonctionnel » affirma Reese redevenu sérieux.

-« Il le sera » promis Finch en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers doux et rassurants.

-« Est-ce que vous allez cesser d'être inquiet maintenant ? » demanda Reese.

-« Oui, c'est fini »

 _« Bien »_ songea John en se disant qu'il avait eu raison de le forcer à lui parler.

-« Je suppose qu'il va falloir travailler maintenant ? »

-« En effet »

-« Dommage. Je venais d'avoir d'autres idées » constata Reese avec une moue faussement contrariée.

-« Gardez les pour plus tard, lorsque nous aurons résolu ce mystère »

-« Entendu "patron" mais j'aime autant vous prévenir que j'ai une excellente mémoire » se moqua l'ex agent en le laissant rejoindre son siège.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée s'étira lentement. John secondait de son mieux son associé, classant les documents qu'il imprimait. Les recherches étaient longues et laborieuses. Les onze victimes avaient tous une famille, l'un d'eux avait sept frère et sœur ! Cinq étaient en couple au moment de leur enlèvement, trois avaient une petite amie, les trois autres étaient célibataires. Rien qu'avec les familles, les compagnons et les amis proches, ils cumulaient au moins une centaine de personne à interroger. Les victimes avaient tous des profils bien différents, des origines diverses, rien qui laissa penser qu'ils se connaissaient, ce qui prouvait que Lucia les avait réellement choisit au hasard, sans autre considération que leur physique, assez proche en y regardant de plus près.

A la fin de la journée ils avaient constitué une trentaine de dossier sans rien trouver qui les fasse réagir. Ils en discutèrent longuement avec l'inspecteur Fusco. Celui-ci cherchait de son côté, entre deux enquêtes puisqu'il devait bien travailler un peu quand même sur les dossiers en cours.

-« C'est l'aiguille dans la botte de foin » soupira Fusco « on y arrivera jamais ! »

-« Un peu d'optimisme Lionel » incita Reese.

-«T'as le moral dis donc »

-« Pas plus que cela, je n'aurais rien contre un peu d'action, mais à défaut » répondit John.

-« Ouais ça je m'en doute. Finch, vous devez être davantage dans votre élément ? » Constata Lionel

-« En effet inspecteur » répondit celui-ci.

-« Vous n'avez plus qu'à distraire un peu John pour qu'il ne déprime pas de toute cette paperasse. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas vous saurez y faire » se moqua Fusco.

Finch rougit sous l'allusion et Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Salut les gars, à demain, je dois aller retrouver Lee »

-« Salut Lionel, passe une bonne soirée avec ton fils » John raccrocha, puis se tourna vers son associé « je crois qu'il a décidé de vous taquiner » remarqua t-il.

-« J'en avais assez avec vous » marmonna Finch mécontent.

-« Allons, n'avez-vous pas dit que c'est un bon ami ? Vous n'allez pas vous fâcher contre lui ?» se moqua l'ex agent.

Finch pinça les lèvres en constatant que ses paroles se retournaient contre lui.

-« Je suis entouré de… » Commença t-il. John l'attira brusquement dans ses bras.

-« Personnes qui vous aime ? Vous apprécie à votre juste valeur ? » Suggéra t-il « enfin surtout moi » ajouta t-il en lui donnant un baiser intense qui l'étourdit.

-« C'est bon, j'ai compris » soupira l'informaticien.

-« Vous capitulez beaucoup plus vite que moi » remarqua son agent.

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Je n'avais pas d'aveu à faire moi. Sinon je vous aurais résisté bien plus longtemps » affirma t-il d'un ton assuré.

-« Vraiment ? Soyez sûr que je vérifierais cette information à la première occasion ! »

-« Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là dessus »marmonna Finch. « Nous devrions rentrer » ajouta t-il d'un ton où perçait la lassitude.

John redevint aussitôt protecteur.

-« Oui. Vous êtes fatigué. Nous achèterons le dîner en chemin. Mon loft ? » Demanda t-il craignant que son compagnon ne veuille rentrer chez lui. Lorsque cela se produisait, il l'acceptait sans rien dire, mais pour cette fois il avait besoin d'être avec lui. Juste sa présence comme un bouclier contre les ombres qui le hantait, les mauvais souvenirs. Finch le devina dans son regard. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul, pas en ce moment.

-« J'ai hâte d'y être » répondit-il simplement.

John sourit et l'aida à enfiler son manteau avant de l'entrainer hors de leur repaire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie de son portable réveilla John en sursaut. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir, espérant préserver le sommeil de son compagnon. La veille, il s'était endormi dans ses bras au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé par la tension et la fatigue de leur journée, et John, à sa grande surprise, en avait fait autant. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était aussi las.

Il décrocha en voyant le nom de Lionel affiché sur l'écran, remarquant l'heure au passage : 4H52. Ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

-« Lionel ? »

-« John, je viens d'avoir un appel du garde en poste à la clinique. Lucia vient d'être transportée aux urgences du général »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. Il l'a trouvé sans connaissance sur le sol de la chambre en vérifiant à l'heure»

-« On se retrouve là bas ? »

-« Ok »

John raccrocha et se tourna vers son partenaire qu'il ne fut pas surprit de trouver éveillé, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard.

-« Lucia a été emmené aux urgences. Je n'en sais pas plus. J'y vais »

-« Voulez vous…. ? » commença Finch.

-« Non. Restez ici, je reviens dès que possible » il lui donna un bref baiser « je vous appelle »

Finch le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'habillait rapidement puis quittait l'appartement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

John pénétra dans le hall et aperçu Fusco avec un médecin. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis l'interne regagna son service et l'inspecteur vint le rejoindre.

-« Alors ? »

-« Overdose médicamenteuse. Mais elle a été prise en charge à temps, elle s'en sortira »

-« Overdose » répéta Reese perplexe.

-« Ca ressemble à une tentative de suicide »

-« Ou c'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Je penche plutôt pour cette hypothèse. Tu l'as vu comme moi hier, elle n'est pas capable de réfléchir correctement plus de trente secondes, ce n'est pas assez pour envisager un suicide et encore moins pour passer à l'acte »

-« C'est ce que je pense. Ou alors c'est une excellente comédienne »

-« Tu crois ? » interrogea Fusco perplexe.

-« Non, franchement, je crois qu'on l'a aidé et qu'il faut très vite découvrir qui a fait cela »

-« J'ai mis des gardes à la porte, ils sont censés contrôler chaque personne qui y entre mais c'était déjà le cas à la clinique, et ils n'ont rien remarqué. Il n'y a que le personnel soignant qui soit entré »

-« Alors c'est quelqu'un de l'intérieur »

-« Ou quelqu'un qui pouvait s'introduire sur place et se faire passer pour un membre du personnel »

-« Cela nous donnera des suspects supplémentaire » soupira Reese.

-« Y'en avait déjà bien assez comme ça » grogna Fusco.

Reese appela son associé et lui rapporta les nouvelles.

-« Il nous faut l'avis du docteur Fersen » estima Finch.

-« Vous avez raison. Nous allons retourner l'interroger »

-« Peut être pourriez vous obtenir la liste du personnel ? »

-« Je la demanderai mais cela va encore allonger la liste des coupables potentiels et ce sera encore des recherches supplémentaires »

-« Ce n'est rien, j'ai un bon assistant » commenta Finch.

Reese sourit à la remarque.

-« Je rentre après avoir vu le docteur Fersen »

-« Je vous attendrais à la bibliothèque »

-« Ok » John fit quelques pas pour s'isoler un peu plus.

-« Harold » chuchota t-il

-« Oui ? »

-« Je vous aime » murmura John, songeant qu'il était parfois bon de le rappeler, même si c'était une évidence. Finch le comprit.

-« Moi aussi John » répondit-il doucement « Soyez prudent »

-« A tout à l'heure » ajouta Reese avant de raccrocher. Il rejoignit Fusco.

-« Finch pense que nous devrions recueillir l'avis du docteur Fersen »

-« Ouais. Allons la réveiller, elle devrait pouvoir nous dire si elle croit Lucia capable d'une tentative de suicide »

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Absolument pas inspecteur ! » S'emporta la praticienne « Vous avez constaté son état mental hier ? Je suis formelle, peut être y a-t-il eu un accident, mais une tentative de suicide surement pas ! »

-« On a retrouvé des gélules cachées sous son oreiller » remarqua Fusco.

Le médecin se troubla, puis soupira :

-« Je sais. Et je ne comprend pas »

-« Elle a pu vous tromper ? Jouer la comédie ? »

-« Pas à ce point inspecteur, je l'aurais forcement remarqué ! J'ai l'expérience de ce genre de cas »

-« Alors quelqu'un est intervenu pour agir à sa place en essayant de faire croire à un suicide » affirma Reese.

La praticienne eut un hoquet horrifié.

-« Oh ! Mais qui pourrait faire cela ? »

-« Nous savons que la vie de Miss Cuthbert est en danger » énonça John « Quelqu'un aurait-il pu s'introduire près d'elle sans être détecté ? »

-« Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais c'est un grand établissement alors peut être…Oh que dois-je faire maintenant ? » S'interrogea la jeune femme ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il était évident qu'elle se sentait concernée par cette affaire, en témoignait la rapidité avec laquelle elle était arrivée à la clinique après qu'une infirmière l'ai prévenu de l'incident et de la présence de "deux inspecteurs " souhaitant l'interroger au plus tôt. Il fallait profiter de cette bonne volonté.

-« Confiez-moi une liste du personnel. Nous allons vérifier leurs antécédents » suggéra Reese.

-« Le personnel fait l'objet d'un recrutement sur dossier, très encadré inspecteur. Une enquête est réalisée sur chaque postulant »

-« Peut être pas suffisamment poussé ? » jugea Fusco.

Le médecin hésita.

-« Je le pensais mais au vue des circonstances… » Elle se pencha vers son ordinateur, fit quelques manipulations, puis l'imprimante se mit en fonction « tenez » ajouta t-elle en tendant un fichier à l'ex agent « c'est la liste mise à jour. Mais j'espère que vous ne trouverez rien »

-« Pour la réputation de l'établissement ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Non. Pour être rassurée. Je ne voudrais pas apprendre qu'un mauvais choix a mis mes patients en danger. Je fais partie du comité de recrutement »

Elle les raccompagna à la porte du bureau puis tandis une carte à John et une à Lionel.

-« Tenez. Si vous avez d'autres questions, c'est mon numéro de portable. Je tiens vraiment à connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire »

-« Nous vous appellerons » promit Fusco.

Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la sortie.

-« Je vais donner le numéro à Finch s'il a besoin de complément. Même si en ce moment je reste l'aider dans les recherches à défaut d'autres pistes »

-« Je vais vérifier si ceux là ont un casier. Si je trouve un truc j'enverrai un mail »

-« Ok Lionel, on se tient au courant »

.

OoooooooooO

.

John entra dans la bibliothèque, petits déjeuner en mains. Après tout il n'était que 9H30. Finch lui sourit.

-« Bonne idée » remarqua t-il « la journée a débuté de façon assez mouvementé »

-« Je ne dirais pas le contraire » répliqua Reese. Il se pencha pour embrasser son partenaire et lui donna la liste des employés de la clinique « quatorze noms de plus » soupira t-il.

-« Eh bien cette fois nous ne pourrons pas nous plaindre d'un manque de suspect » ironisa Finch.

La matinée se poursuivit au rythme des recherches. Finch accumulant les fichiers. Reese accorda une heure à Bear puis revint l'aider. Cette situation le frustrait, il était un homme d'action et il se sentait inutile.

Il laissa son esprit dériver, se rappela les jours passés aux mains de Lucia Cuthbert, la captivité, pas la pire qu'il ait connu physiquement. Psychologiquement en revanche… elle avait failli briser la relation alors naissante entre lui et Finch et il l'avait très mal vécu. Il se remémora l'intervention de ses alliés pour le libérer. Il sourit en se rappelant les retrouvailles avec son compagnon alors que ce dernier était aux prises avec un autre numéro. La Lucia de cette période n'avait rien de commun avec celle qu'il avait revu la veille. L'arrestation avait constitué un choc qui avait ébranlé son mental déjà fragile, la destruction des immeubles avait été le choc de trop. Il se rappela son regard vif, son attitude à la fois hautaine et enfantine, son assurance et sa fragilité, son arrogance et sa folie. Son regard d'adoration pour ces étranges mannequins censés représenter sa famille. Son apparence sophistiquée. Elle avait la manie d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts dès qu'elle était nerveuse. Ou souvent elle jouait avec son pendentif, un symbole taillé dans le jade dont la couleur rappelait celle de ses yeux.

Brusquement John sursauta comme un détail l'interpellait. Le pendentif. C'était la même forme que l'empreinte sur le mur de la cave.

-« Comme une clé » murmura t-il.

Finch se tourna vers lui, surprit.

« Que dites vous M Reese ? »

John se tourna vers lui.

-« Lorsque nous étions au chalet, Bear insistait pour descendre à la cave. Nous n'avons rien trouvé en bas, mais il y avait une marque sur le mur du fond, un symbole en relief, le même que celui du médaillon que porte Lucia »

-« Vous pensez à quoi ? » interrogea Finch suivant son raisonnement « Une entrée secrète ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Un mécanisme commandé par le médaillon ? »

-« Nous pourrions demander à l'inspecteur Fusco de récupérer le bijou ? Mais ce ne sera pas simple si elle est lucide»

-« Essayons toujours. Je l'appelle » affirma John en saisissant son téléphone.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est intrigué par la galerie de Lucia, alors il est temps de la visiter !

Mais gare aux âmes sensibles !

.

Dédicace particulière aux mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, avec ses fics géniales et passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

A Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent et fidèles lectrices,

Merci à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

-« Son médaillon ? Tu crois que ce truc est…. quoi? »

-« Une clé »

-« Bon. Si tu le dis, pourquoi pas. Je vais me rendre à l'hôpital voir si elle le portait quand ils l'ont emmené »

-« Je t'y rejoins et, si tu as trouvé le pendentif, nous irons au chalet »

Fusco soupira.

-« J'espère que tu as raison, ca ne me dit rien de retourner dans cet endroit désert »

-« Tu as peur des fantômes Lionel ? »

-« C'est ça rigole » se plaignit Fusco « amène ton chien je me sentirais plus en sécurité »

-« Et moi je ne compte pas ? »

-« Toi ? J'aurais plus confiance si j'étais un certain informaticien à lunette mais comme je suis juste moi je réclame un renfort supplémentaire » se moqua l'inspecteur « à tout de suite » ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher.

 _« Il abuse »_ songea Reese sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Je vais retrouver Lionel puis nous irons au chalet s'il trouve le médaillon» annonça t-il a son associé.

-« Entendu. Soyez prudent » répondit ce dernier se sentant déjà vaguement stressé.

-« J'ai d'excellentes raisons de l'être » répondit John en se penchant pour l'embrasser avant de quitter les lieux. Finch saisit son visage entre ses mains pour approfondir le baiser.

-« Plus envie de partir maintenant » marmonna l'ex agent contre ses lèvres.

-« Au travail M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien « N'avions-nous pas dit que nous attendrions la fin de l'enquête ? »

-« Si et en attendant j'accumule les projets à votre encontre et le programme s'annonce de plus en plus long » le taquina John.

-« Je vais finir par m'inquiéter de tant de zèle » protesta l'informaticien pour la forme.

-« Je suis certain que cela ne vous déplaira pas » estima Reese en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Il s'éloigna à contrecœur avant de stopper un instant.

-« Oh, Lionel aimerait que j'emmène Bear »

-« Faites donc, cela lui fera du bien »

-« Je n'aime pas trop vous savoir seul, surtout en ce moment »

-« Je ne risque rien ici, tout ira bien » le rassura son associé.

-« Ok » concéda Reese à moitié rassuré « je fais au plus vite » ajouta t-il avant de siffler le chien qui le suivit tout joyeux.

Finch les suivit des yeux. _« S'il continu ainsi je vais peut être devoir le suivre sur le terrain à chaque mission pour qu'il puisse me garder à vue ? »_ se demanda t-il amusé par l'attitude trop protectrice de son agent.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Tu as trouvé Lionel ? » demanda Reese en le retrouvant sur le parvis de l'hôpital.

-« Ouais. Il était dans ses affaires. Apparemment elle ne le quitte jamais, mais là elle est trop dans le flou pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne le porte plus. Je le ramènerais tout à l'heure »

-« En route. On prend ma voiture » affirma l'ex agent.

-« Ok » Fusco sourit en voyant Bear sur la banquette arrière.

-« Ben là je suis tout de suite plus rassuré » lança t-il ironique.

John pinça les lèvres sans répondre, faisant semblant d'être vexé. Le trajet commença sans un mot puis l'inspecteur demanda :

-« Au fait, tu te rappelle de Gabriel Cortez ? Le chef de gang mexicain ? »

-« Celui que tu as coincé le mois dernier ? »

-« Celui que Finch avait déniché avec ses habituels tours de magie » rectifia Fusco.

John sourit.

-« Rien ne lui résiste, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps » se moqua t-il.

-« Ah ça ! Il est doué !, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le recruter officiellement. Ça nous faciliterait bien la tache »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que ces méthodes seraient acceptés par tes chefs »

-« C'est ce qui est dommage. Si nous pouvions utiliser d'autre moyens, il y aurait moins de criminels en liberté »

-« J'avoue que je préfère ma liberté d'action à tes entraves »

-« Parfois c'est lourd » soupira Fusco.

-«En revanche si Finch travaillait de manière officielle, avec son efficacité, je crois qu'il deviendrait très vite une cible pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas envie d'aller faire un tour en prison » remarqua Reese toujours pratique.

-« Ca te ferait du boulot pour le protéger mais ça ne te serait pas désagréable » rétorqua Lionel.

-« Exact » sourit l'ex agent « mais tu disais à propos de Cortez ? »

-« La première audience se tient lundi. Je dois y être mais je compte surtout surveiller son arrivée au tribunal. Une rumeur court sur une possible tentative d'évasion, ses gars voudraient récupérer leur chef apparemment »

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

-« Je ne dirais pas non »

-« D'accord. Avec un peu de chance l'enquête sera bouclée d'ici là, sinon nous trouverons bien un moment »

-« Merci John »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés au chalet, ils examinèrent un instant les alentours. Apparemment rien n'avait changé depuis leur dernier passage.

-« La pente est toujours aussi raide » grogna l'inspecteur enviant un peu le chien qui trottait allégrement devant eux.

Bear entra dans le bâtiment dès que John ouvrit et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de la cave.

-« Il a pas changé d'idée » constata Fusco.

-« Non. Il a forcement détecté quelque chose » constata John.

A peine le battant entrouvert, Bear se précipita dans l'escalier. Les deux hommes s'y engagèrent à sa suite. Bear les attendait près du mur du fond.

-« T'as raison. C'est la même forme que le médaillon » jugea Fusco en examinant la marque sur le mur.

John enfonça le pendentif dans le réceptacle. Il s'emboitait parfaitement. Et aussitôt la paroi s'écarta lentement devant eux, s'ouvrant en deux.

-« Bon, allons-y » affirma Fusco intrigué. Il saisit sa torche et avança le long du couloir qui s'ouvrait derrière le mur, devancé par Bear. Le couloir s'étendait tout droit sur plusieurs mètres.

-« Nous allons en direction de la montagne » estima John.

-« Si ça continu je dirais que nous allons nous retrouver dessous. Tu pense que ça conduit à une grotte dans la roche ? »

-« En tout cas ce couloir n'est pas naturel, il a été creusé par des hommes, mais peut être pour rejoindre une cavité naturelle ? »

-« Je crois qu'on arrive au bout, on va voir » affirma l'inspecteur.

Il avança prudemment, débouchant dans une sorte de salle qui semblait d'assez grande taille, plongée dans une douce pénombre.

-« Il fait froid ici » constata t-il.

-« Nous sommes sous le glacier » jugea John en examinant les lieux « Il y a des torchères aux murs »

-« Ouais et un briquet à disposition » approuva Lionel en se dirigeant vers le mur de gauche.

-« Ici aussi » répondit l'ex agent qui se dirigeait vers celui de droite.

Les deux hommes allumèrent les torchères chacun de leur coté, suivant les murs jusqu'au bout. La pièce derrière eux s'éclairait de lueurs douces mais cela créait une ambiance vaguement sinistre qui rappela à John celle de la salle où Lucia avait prévu son repas d'anniversaire. Il s'efforça de bloquer ses pensées pour rester concentré sur sa tache.

Bear émit un léger gémissement plaintif.

-« T'as vu quelque chose ? » lui demanda Fusco qui arrivait près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis observa la paroi plus attentivement, incrédule. Sentant ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, il laissa échapper un gémissement épouvanté. John, aux prises avec un flambeau récalcitrant, leva les yeux à son tour pour voir ce qui semblait tellement l'effrayer. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul devant l'épouvantable spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le mur du fond était constitué d'une paroi de glace et incrusté dans ladite paroi se trouvait les corps des victimes de Lucia, figés dans une éternité glacée, parfaitement conservés. Certains, les yeux grands ouverts, semblaient fixer les visiteurs de leurs regards désormais dénués de vie. Les ombres dans la pièce accentuaient encore l'impression d'irréalité qui se dégageait de cette scène.

-« Je le crois pas, je le crois pas » répétait Lionel horrifié « je vais faire des cauchemars pour le restant de mes jours »

John ne disait rien. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il songea un bref instant que sans la ténacité de Finch et de Fusco il aurait pu lui aussi finir dans cette horrible galerie.

Bear s'agitait autour d'eux, semblant s'intéresser à un endroit bien précis. John l'observait. Son regard fut attiré par une trace sur le sol. Il s'avança. « Du sang » constata t-il. A cet endroit la glace semblait plus mince, comme si elle avait été travaillée récemment. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant une réponse, puis il comprit.

-« Lionel, je crois que nous venons aussi de retrouver Georges Cuthbert »

Fusco s'approcha.

-« Ouais, t'as raison c'est lui »

-« Reste à savoir qui l'a mis là. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sa petite fille »

-« Non ? Alors qui ? Tu pense que quelqu'un a trouvé cette planque et l'a enfermé avec les victimes ? »

-« Oui. Je pense que celui qui a décidé de s'attaquer à la famille a suivi leur exemple »

-« Plutôt bien renseigné » estima Fusco « et aussi fou parce qu'il faut vraiment être malade pour inventer un endroit pareil !» s'exclama t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch observait l'image du pendentif d'après la photo que son associé lui avait transmis alors qu'il faisait route vers le chalet. Il lança un programme de reconnaissance, ce dessin avait-il une signification quelconque ?

Il trouva plusieurs correspondances, l'une d'entre elle, plus précise que les autres, attira son attention. C'était un symbole figurant sur le drapeau d'une région du Brésil.

-« Le Brésil » chuchota t-il « n'était ce pas le pays natal de Manuella Cuthbert ? »

Une fois de plus les indices finissaient par les ramener vers la mère de Lucia. C'était dans la maison lui ayant appartenu que Reese avait été détenu. Maison qu'ils avaient découvert par hasard car ils n'avaient pas pensé de prime abord à chercher un bâtiment enregistré au nom d'une femme assassinée tant d'année plus tôt. Il avait déjà fait des recherches sur l'ancien mannequin. Une enfance pauvre. La rencontre d'une jeune fille de dix sept ans, particulièrement belle, avec un chasseur de tête en quête de nouvelles recrues. L'ascension fulgurante dans le monde de la mode. Les magazines s'arrachant cette jeune fille gracieuse et son étonnant regard vert profond. Puis le coup de foudre avec l'unique héritier d'un riche homme d'affaire en évinçant la fiancée officielle, l'histoire ressemblant vaguement à un conte de fée. A la naissance de son premier enfant Miss Cuthbert avait mis un terme à sa carrière de mannequin et crée sa propre société de stylisme. Une réussite à nouveau. Elle commençait à être reconnue dans ce milieu si fermé quand le destin avait frappé par l'intermédiaire de ce beau père qui l'avait toujours détesté. Elle menait pourtant une vie régulière, partagée entre sa famille, sa société et quelques associations caritatives. Visiblement elle n'avait pas oubliée ses origines pauvres et à présent qu'elle en avait les moyens elle s'efforçait d'aider les autre en investissant dans des programmes de scolarisation dans son pays natal.

Pris d'une intuition, Finch vérifia le dessin. Elle était née à Fortaleza. Exactement dans la province de Ceara, celle dont le drapeau arborait le symbole du pendentif. Donc c'est d'elle que Lucia devait tenir ce médaillon. Etrange que son grand père lui ai laissé le porter. Peut être encore un effet de sa culpabilité ?

Finch continua ses recherches par reflexes. Il finit par trouver trois placements effectués par Manuella. Des investissements destinés à assurer une rente à trois jeunes enfants jusqu'à leur majorité. Ceux-ci avaient été maintenus après son décès, cette éventualité ayant été prévu au contrat initial. Il chercha l'identité des trois filleuls, deux garçons, Alberto et Miguel, et une fille, Sienna. Tous apparenté à sa famille. Le placement avait été réalisé très tôt pour la petite fille, avant son mariage avec Nicolas. Ceux destinés aux garçons coïncidaient avec la naissance de Jackson puis de Lucia. _« Comme pour favoriser un enfant en même temps que les siens »_ songea Harold.

Par acquis de conscience il chercha les certificats de naissance des trois enfants. La fille de sa cousine, Amalia, les fils d'une autre cousine, Gaby, rien de particulier. Il imprima les photos et les afficha au cas où, mais il doutait que ces enfants qui vivaient probablement toujours dans leur pays natal puissent être considéré comme suspect.

John le contacta comme il reprenait place devant l'écran.

-« Oui M Reese ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter »

-« Tout va bien Finch. Le médaillon était bien une clé »

-« Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

-« Oh pour ça oui ! Lionel a même du mal à s'en remettre» se moqua l'ex agent.

Finch entendit l'inspecteur protester :

-« Comment tu peux rigoler d'une telle horreur ? » lança t-il d'une voix indignée.

-« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda l'informaticien intrigué.

-« Le médaillon ouvrait une porte secrète donnant sur une galerie, certainement celle évoquée par Lucia. En fait une pièce sous la montagne où nous avons trouvé ses victimes et son grand père figés dans le glacier »

Finch hoqueta.

-« Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez pas vu cela » chuchota John.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda aussitôt l'informaticien qui avait un peu de mal à imaginer la scène mais estimait facilement l'impression qu'elle pouvait laisser.

-« Ca ira Finch » répondit sobrement John.

-« Et l'inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Il devrait s'en remettre » ironisa l'ex agent, mais Finch devinait qu'il cherchait seulement à relativiser les choses pour ne pas se laisser rattraper par l'horreur de la découverte.

-« J'ai hâte que vous reveniez » ajouta t-il simplement, déjà prêt à tout pour le soutenir.

John sourit. Finch serait toujours son meilleur rempart.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese rentra directement au loft. Il était resté sur place un long moment, observant le travail de l'équipe scientifique qui avait entreprit de dégager les corps de leur linceul de glace tout en essayant de préserver d'éventuels indices, ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

-« Quoiqu'au fond ce n'est pas indispensable, on connaît les coupables » avait estimé Fusco.

-« Excepté pour Georges Cuthbert »

-« Ouais c'est vrai. Enfin si on s'en tient à l'idée que ce n'est pas cette fille »

-« Je suis certain que ce n'est pas elle » jugea Reese.

-« Ton sixième sens ? En tout cas on peut dire que Bear a un sacré flair, il avait deviné la cache avant nous »

-« C'est un bon chien » confirma John en caressant le malinois qui s'était rapproché en entendant son nom.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la scène, assez tard, seul trois victimes avaient été extraites, dont Georges Cuthbert, le plus accessible comme ayant séjourné beaucoup moins longtemps que les autres dans le glacier. D'après les premières constations, il avait été tué d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, alors que les autres semblaient tous avoir été étranglés. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même assassin.

-« Les onze premiers ont dû être assassiné par Gustav ou l'un de ses semblables » jugea Reese.

-« Les plus anciens vont être difficile à atteindre. Les gars disent qu'il leur faudra au moins une semaine. Enfin de toute façon nous savons ce qui s'est passé pour eux. »

John avait déposé Lionel à sa voiture avant de reprendre la route avec Bear. Il était 23H lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Finch l'attendait dans le canapé. Il se leva aussitôt pour aller à sa rencontre et le saisit par la taille. L'ex agent passa une main sur son visage d'un air las puis la glissa sur la nuque de son compagnon pour rapprocher son visage et l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Avez-vous dîné ? » questionna Finch.

-« On a prit un sandwich sur la route. Lionel n'avait pas très faim pour une fois » se moqua John.

 _« Reflexe pour se préserver »_ supposa Finch « Alors venez vous coucher. Vous êtes épuisé » affirma t-il.

John sourit à son air soucieux.

-« Je ne peux jamais résister à vos invitations Finch » murmura t-il en lui caressant la joue « J'arrive dans dix minutes » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement.

-« D'accord. Je vais m'occuper de Bear »

Finch donna à manger au malinois, qui semblait aussi épuisé que son maître de sa journée au grand air, avant d'aller se coucher. Il entendit Reese prendre une douche rapide avant de le rejoindre. Il se blottit aussitôt contre lui. John le cala dans ses bras puis demanda :

-« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de votre côté ? »

-« Non pas vraiment. Juste quelques informations sur le pendentif. Elle devait le tenir de sa mère, mais cela ne nous apporte rien de plus de le savoir »

-« Vous connaissez sa signification ? »

Finch la lui expliqua brièvement.

-« C'est un rappel de ses origines alors ? »

-« Apparemment oui »

Le silence retomba quelques minutes puis John murmura :

-« Je regrette que la machine de nous aie pas donné leurs numéros. Au moins pour le dernier »

-« Il devait exister un doute sur la préméditation » suggéra Finch.

-« Savez-vous…. » Commença l'ex agent, hésitant « savez vous à quoi je pensais tout à l'heure en voyant ces hommes ? »

-« Que vous auriez pu être parmi eux ? » devina l'informaticien qui n'avait pas manqué de réaliser cette éventualité.

-« Oui » soupira John

-« Ca n'aurait pas pu se produire » affirma Finch d'un ton assuré, serrant un instant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et se rapprochant un peu plus.

-« Non. Pas avec vous à mes côtés »

-« Même sans moi. Vous auriez été bien trop fort pour eux » affirma l'informaticien en laissant négligemment sa main parcourir le torse de son agent.

Reese sourit devant cette confiance inébranlable.

-« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous » jugea t-il.

-« Aucun risque que je change d'avis » Confirma Finch en se pressant contre lui, nichant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire qui frissonna.

-« Essayez de dormir. Vous en avez besoin » intima l'informaticien.

-« Hum… vous pensez vraiment m'aider à m'endormir en agissant ainsi ? »

-« Je fais cela pour vous détendre »

-« Vous vous y prenez très mal » affirma Reese en le plaquant sur le lit avant de déposer quelques baisers sur son visage. « Il va falloir assumer vos actes » ajouta t-il d'une voix rauque, une lueur de désir brillant dans son regard.

Finch savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approuver en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon et en l'attirant pour un nouveau baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

La galerie de Lucia était spéciale comme ses idées !

Retour à l'enquête !

.

Dédicace particulière aux mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, avec ses fics géniales et passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

A Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent et fidèles lectrices,

Merci à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

-« L'état de Lucia est stable » annonça Reese en raccrochant « elle devrait réintégrée la clinique dès demain » précisa t-il en reprenant sa place près de son associé.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je pense qu'elle devrait être isolée tant que la menace n'a pas été identifiée » répondit Finch dubitatif.

-« Peut être pourrions nous le suggérer au docteur Fersen ? »

-« Eventuellement » l'informaticien réfléchit un instant « Il doit être possible d'assurer un isolement avec un personnel réduit et soigneusement sélectionné »

-« Nous l'appellerons tout à l'heure. En attendant continuons » soupira Reese devant les documents qui s'accumulaient.

-« Nous devrions avoir terminé les recherches ce matin. Et ensuite commencer à nous rendre chez ces personnes, à trois nous irons plus vite »

-« A trois ? » s'étrangla John qui écarta précipitamment le gobelet de café qu'il buvait avant de le renverser « N'y pensait même pas. Vous restez ici avec Bear »

-« Mais… » Commença Finch.

-« Non ! » l'interrompit immédiatement son agent « vous n'irez pas sur le terrain interroger des suspects potentiels qui pourraient s'en prendre à vous. Il y a trop de folie dans cette histoire »

-« Je suis certain que la plupart de ces gens sont inoffensifs. Je sélectionnerais ceux qui semble les moins dangereux »

-« Que m'avez-vous dit l'autre jour ? "Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort" ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres, vexé.

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de retenir toute mes réflexions M Reese » marmonna t-il.

-« C'est une de mes occupations favorites Finch, vous ne le saviez pas ? Tout retenir de vous, vos paroles, vos expressions» il se pencha vers son partenaire « même vos soupirs lorsque nous sommes seuls » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Il sourit en le voyant rougir.

-« C'est bien, je resterais ici. Mais je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas si fragile que vous le pensez et je que je sais me débrouiller dans les situations les plus critiques…. »

-« Avec votre ordinateur et un parapluie solide lorsqu'il vous faut une arme ? » l'interrompit Reese mi moqueur mi sérieux.

Finch le fusilla du regard. John se rapprocha, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour prendre appui.

-« Mais moi je ne peux bien faire mon travail que l'esprit tranquille. Je ne serais pas concentré si je m'inquiète pour vous, cela me rendra vulnérable et c'est dangereux pendant une enquête. Donc j'agis avant tout dans mon intérêt »

Finch soupira, sentant bien qu'il serait vaincu une nouvelle fois.

-« Vous devenez très bon en argumentation. Si vous vouliez vous reconvertir vous pourriez devenir avocat » ironisa t-il

John sourit, comprenant qu'il était victorieux.

-« Vous seriez le seul juge que je voudrais convaincre » affirma t-il en lui volant un baiser. « En attendant je vais emmener Bear, je ne serais pas long »

-« Prenez votre temps. Bear ne mérite pas d'être privé de promenade. Et lorsque vous serez sur le terrain cela risque d'arriver. Surtout si je ne peux pas prendre le relais »

L'ex agent ne fut pas dupe de la remarque.

-« Pas de souci avec ça, vous pourrez aller le promener comme d'habitude mais…. n'oubliez pas votre parapluie ! » lança t-il avec un petit rire tout en quittant la pièce.

L'informaticien sourit presque malgré lui. Il réalisa que sans les taquineries incessantes de John la vie lui semblerait bien terne.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se leva et accrocha une énième photo sur le tableau. Il en était recouvert. Jamais ils ne parviendraient à faire le tri parmi tout ces suspects songea t-il un peu découragé.

John revint avec Bear.

-« Mission accomplie, je suis prêt à reprendre les recherches. Enfin presque » Il enlaça son compagnon, l'embrassa tendrement puis jugea « Maintenant c'est bon »

Finch lui lança un regard bienveillant. Sa bonne humeur était précisément ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis.

-« Appelons le docteur Fersen, puis nous continuerons » proposa Finch en saisissant son téléphone.

Il joignit la jeune femme et ils discutèrent quelques minutes. Le docteur se rangea à ses arguments, à son retour Lucia serait gardée à l'isolement avec deux personnes seulement pour assurer les soins et un garde. Elle se proposait même d'assurer ce rôle avec un aide soignant qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'il travaillait avec elle depuis de nombreuses années. Finch approuva.

Pendant ce temps John observait distraitement le tableau. Les innombrables photos alignées. Son regard fut attiré par les photos de trois jeunes enfants. Il se rapprocha, perplexe. Entendant son associé raccrocher, il l'interpella :

-« Finch, qui sont ces gamins ? »

-« Les filleuls de Miss Manuella Cuthbert » L'informaticien s'approcha « elle parrainait trois enfants de son village natal. Des cousins »

-« Ah » murmura seulement l'ex agent fixant toujours les clichés.

-« Quelque chose vous tracasse M Reese ? » demanda Finch en le voyant faire. Il semblait maintenant fixer intensément l'une des photos en particulier.

-« Vous pourriez agrandir ce cliché ? » demanda John en le désignant du doigt.

-« Heu oui, mais pourquoi ? »

-« Cette ombre là. Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? »

Finch se concentra à son tour, hésita, puis se tourna vers son partenaire qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. L'informaticien se réinstalla aussitôt derrière son écran. Il afficha la photo et commença à l'agrandir, ciblant le bas du cliché. Malgré la piètre qualité du support, il obtint une image assez nette de "l'ombre" repérée par Reese.

-« Aucun doute » murmura t-il finalement « c'est le même médaillon »

-« Qui est cette gamine ? »

-« Sienna Ortiz. La fille d'une cousine de Manuella. Amalia Ortiz. J'ai son extrait de naissance »

Il afficha le document. John se pencha pour mieux voir, posant la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils.

-« Il y a une sorte de surcharge sur cette ligne » constata t-il en désignant le texte.

-« En effet. Ce genre d'acte n'est pas censé en contenir, c'est une infraction »

-« Vous auriez l'extrait de naissance d'Amalia ? »

-« Je pense. Heureusement c'est une ville relativement importante, le fichier est accessible » Finch pianota quelques instants, mais la requête échoua lorsqu'il entra la date de naissance « Bizarre » murmura t-il. Il tenta une autre approche et le document s'afficha.

-« Ce n'est pas la même date » constata Reese « elle a été falsifié sur l'extrait de naissance de Sienna »

-« Et pour cause ! » s'exclama son associé « Si l'on mentionne la véritable date de naissance d'Amalia il devient évident qu'elle n'est pas la mère de Sienna. Elle avait sept ans à cette époque »

-« Alors qui est la mère de Sienna ? » demanda John. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

-« Je pense que nous partageons la même idée » suggéra Finch. Il afficha l'extrait de naissance de Manuella « Elle avait juste seize ans au moment de la naissance de Sienna. C'est nettement plus plausible »

-« Donc, si nous avons vu juste, ce n'était pas sa filleule que Manuella parrainait mais sa fille »

-« Une enfant dont elle aurait dissimulé l'existence car cela aurait sans doute anéanti toute ses perspectives d'avenir » suggéra Finch.

-« Impossible d'entamer une carrière de mannequin dans ces conditions » jugea Reese.

-« Et encore moins d'épouser l'héritier d'une des familles les plus en vue de cette partie du pays »

-« Une enfant illégitime aurait été le meilleur argument de Cuthbert pour empêcher le mariage » estima Reese « mais de toute évidence il n'en a rien su »

-« C'est certain. Sinon même après le mariage il aurait employé ce moyen plutôt qu'une soit disant liaison » confirma Finch « personne ne devait savoir, hormis ceux qui avaient connu Miss Cuthbert à cette période, ses parents, le père de l'enfant, un médecin peut être ? Le moins de personnes possible assurément»

-« Et tous ont gardé le silence pour préserver sa nouvelle vie. Ils devaient y trouver leur compte »

-« Miss Cuthbert a dû se montrer généreuse pour préserver son secret » estima l'informaticien « peut être que cette enfant elle-même ne savait pas qui était sa mère ? »

-« Dans ce cas on peut supposer qu'elle a fini par le découvrir et que cela lui a donné des idées de vengeance envers celle qui l'a rejeté ? Ou contre celui qui était à l'origine de l'assassinat de sa mère ? »

-« Ou contre ceux qui pouvait profiter des biens de Manuella alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'elle tout en ayant autant de droit ? Il existe plusieurs possibilités » estima Finch.

-« La seule façon de le savoir serait de l'interroger »

-« En admettant bien sur que nous ayons deviné juste. Nous faisons peut être fausse route » fit remarquer l'informaticien prudemment.

-« En tous cas c'est une bonne piste. Certainement la meilleure que nous ayons trouvé jusqu'ici »

-« Vérifions cela tout de suite » affirma Finch en commençant les recherches.

Reese le regarda faire. Il observa la photo de Manuella Cuthbert. Il se rappela la rayonnante jeune femme sur le portrait de famille. _« En apparence »_ songea t-il _« mais derrière la façade les secrets devaient peser lourds »_

-« Elle était très attaché à ses racines » murmura Reese sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut.

-« Ce pendentif devait être une façon pour Miss Cuthbert de garder un lien avec sa fille » supposa Finch qui avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée.

L'ex agent l'observait tandis qu'il menait les recherches. Ses doigts agiles courant rapidement sur le clavier, les lèvres pincées par la concentration _« une expression bien à lui »_ songea t-il et qu'il aimait bien. Comme toute les autres. Comme tout ce qui venait de Lui. Et il espérait secrètement que Finch éprouve les mêmes pensées à son égard.

-« Je retrouve la trace d'une Sienna Ortiz dans les archives du lycée de Fortaleza » l'informaticien fit apparaître un document et le parcourut rapidement « Apparemment, elle vivait chez les parents de Miss Ortiz, c'est en tout cas leur adresse qui figure sur la fiche d'inscription. Ce qui semble normal s'ils étaient ses grands parents. En dernière année il est précisé qu'elle a obtenu son diplôme, assez brillamment dirait-on, et dans les souhaits figurent l'admission dans une université de Brasilia »

-« C'est probablement la rente qui lui a permis de fréquenter une université dans la capitale » jugea Reese.

-« Certainement. Ses grands parents n'auraient jamais pu y pourvoir même si leur situation s'était beaucoup améliorée. J'avais trouvé un titre de propriété à leur nom pour une maison de pêcheur avec un petit magasin, le tout financé par leur fille, sans doute dans le but d'améliorer leur condition de vie. Je pense que M Ortiz devait avoir une existence moins rude en tenant un magasin qu'en étant ouvrier dans une conserverie »

-« Manuella a fait profiter sa famille de sa réussite » jugea l'ex agent « Est-ce que vous trouvez l'université ? »

-« Je cherche. Elle n'avait pas mentionné de domaine d'étude, cela me complique la tache »

-« Ca ne durera pas » affirma John d'un ton assuré. Et comme l'informaticien obtenait justement la réponse à cet instant, il remarqua, triomphant :

-« Je le savais bien ! »

Finch ne releva pas mais John vit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-« Elle s'est inscrite en section beaux arts dans une petite université et a suivi un programme de deux ans. Elle a obtenu un diplôme mais n'a pas poursuivi alors qu'elle aurait dû continuer deux années supplémentaires. On la retrouve l'année suivante dans une autre université en section économie »

-« Deux domaines radicalement différents » constata l'ex agent.

-« En effet. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Elle y est resté une année seulement avant d'abandonner et de s'inscrire en faculté de droit pour un cursus de cinq ans »

-« Et elle l'a terminée ? »

-« Non. Elle a renoncé au bout de deux ans. Et on la retrouve à la rentrée suivante inscrite pour un nouveau programme. Cette fois dans une école d'architecture »

-« Elle est plutôt instable »

-« Pourtant cette fois elle termine les quatre années d'études. Elle a reçu son diplôme d'architecte le jour de ses 27 ans »

-« Elle s'est installée ? »

-« Non. Je perds sa trace juste après. Mais je la retrouve six mois plus tard. Une chance que cette fois l'administration soit à jour » marmonna Finch « entretemps il semble qu'elle ait traversé le pays pour s'installer à Bèlem où elle travaille dans une maison d'édition comme assistante de direction »

-« Pourquoi une architecte diplômée décide t-elle d'occuper un emploi d'assistante ? » s'interrogea John.

-« Et ce n'est pas terminé. Cette jeune femme est décidément changeante. Elle a gardé ce poste pendant quelques mois puis elle a de nouveau changé pour devenir employée dans l'administration d'un grand hôtel à Recife. Etrangement elle semble enfin trouver un peu de stabilité. Elle reste cinq ans à ce poste avant de le quitter pour s'installer à Sao Paulo où cette fois elle exerce son véritable métier. Elle devient associé dans le cabinet d'architecture Irmãos Lacombe l'un des plus réputé de la ville.

-« Elle s'est décidée à se servir de son diplôme ? Mais aucun de ses voyages ne l'a conduite hors du Brésil »

-« Quelque chose a dû l'influencer » supposa Finch.

-« Vous n'avez pas de photo ? »

-« Très peu. Il semble qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'objectif. Mais sa page de présentation disponible sur le site du cabinet comporte une photo récente. Enfin datant de son installation il y trois ans. Je l'imprime » John se posta près de l'imprimante, observa la photo sortir lentement.

Finch eut un soupir frustré.

-« Elle n'est pas non plus très active sur les réseaux sociaux ce qui aurait pu nous aider »

Reese s'empara de la photo. Une jeune femme rousse au délicat visage ovale avec de grands yeux verts.

-« Elle ne ressemble pas beaucoup à sa mère, en revanche elle a ses yeux »

Finch examina le cliché.

-« Il semble que Miss Cuthbert ait transmis son regard à chacune de ses filles »

-« Pas de petit ami ? De relation ? »

-« Je ne trouve rien à ce sujet. Elle est discrète. Un peu trop je trouve »

-« Et c'est vous qui dites cela ? » se moqua l'ex agent.

L'informaticien fit la moue.

-« C'est juste que cela ne facilite pas nos recherches » marmonna t-il sous le regard amusé de son associé.

-« Pourtant j'ai quelque chose » ajouta t-il quelques minutes plus tard. Il afficha la photo de Sienna posant avec un homme dans la quarantaine, élégant, ils formaient un couple harmonieux.

-« Il semble que son petit ami soit nettement plus expansif. Il se nomme Christopher Lacombe »

-« Comme le nom du cabinet ? »

-« C'est l'un des associés, descendant du fondateur. Si j'en crois l'article qui accompagne la photo, il pose avec sa fiancée dont il a fait la connaissance alors qu'il séjournait à Recife pour les vacances. Il était tout juste divorcé lorsqu'il a rencontré celle qu'il qualifie de "femme de sa vie" »

-« Il croit être tombé amoureux d'une employée de l'hôtel et il découvre qu'en réalité ils ont le même métier. C'est surement cette rencontre l'élément déclencheur qui a poussé Sienna à exercer »

-« C'est très probable »

-« Il l'a donc convaincu de le suivre et de travailler avec lui. Et ensuite ? Ils sont toujours ensemble ? »

-« L'article fait état de leur prochain mariage. Puis plus rien. Je ne trouve rien confirmant qu'il ait été célébré. Et si j'en crois les dernières mise à jour, M Lacombe est redevenu célibataire depuis quelque mois »

-« Mais elle travaille toujours au cabinet ? »

-« A priori oui »

-« Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si elle a fait un voyage récemment ? Quittée le Brésil il y a six mois par exemple ? »

-« Je peux faire une recherche dans les fichiers des compagnies aériennes »

La recherche prit un certain temps mais ne donna rien L'informaticien ne trouva pas davantage de demande de visa au nom de Sienna Ortiz. Reese l'observait, admiratif, tandis qu'il menait les deux recherches sur deux écrans différents mais en simultanée. Au final, rien n'indiquait que la jeune architecte ait un jour quitté le Brésil.

-« Je crains que nous ne fassions fausse route» jugea l'informaticien « si elle n'a pas quitté le pays elle n'est pas la menace, ni l'auteur des incendies »

-« Pourtant c'était une bonne piste » soupira John. Il réfléchit un instant. « Il faudrait en avoir le cœur net. Vérifier qu'elle est toujours là bas »

-« Vous comptez vous rendre sur place M Reese ? » le taquina Finch.

-« C'est un peu loin pour un aller retour rapide. Je ne voudrais pas vous imposer un voyage trop fatiguant » répondit John d'un ton sérieux.

-« Parce que je serais censé vous accompagner ? » s'exclama l'informaticien en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Evidemment. Ce voyage me prendrait plusieurs jours. Comment voulez vous que je me passe de vous aussi longtemps ? Un peu de sérieux M Finch ! » Protesta John.

L'informaticien le dévisagea, il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

-« Vous ne plaisantez pas ? »

-« Avec un pareil sujet ? Sûrement pas ! » Affirma tranquillement son agent.

Finch baissa les yeux et s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur ses recherches, troublé. Mais ses pensées le perturbaient. Il réalisa que lui aussi détesterait une pareille séparation. Il se sentait dépendant et c'était aussi plaisant qu'effrayant.

-« Si nous appelions ? » demanda Reese.

-« Pardon ? » sursauta Finch, tiré de ses réflexions.

-« Appelons le cabinet pour obtenir un rendez vous avec Sienna Ortiz. Nous ne serons pas obligé de nous y rendre mais au moins nous sauront si elle s'y trouve »

-« Bonne idée »

L'informaticien tendit la main vers le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro. Puis s'interrompit un instant et affirma :

-« Mais il est certain que vous n'irez pas. Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps loin de vous » Il leva timidement les yeux. John lui adressa un sourire lumineux et lui vola un baiser.

-« Je sais » murmura t-il


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée, pas de vacances pour nos associés (enfin pas dans cette fic en tout cas…)

Le filet se resserre lentement mais surement

.

Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, ses fics géniales et passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

Nourann, la spécialiste du mignon et Jade181184, la spécialiste du suspens, toute deux auteures de talent et fidèles lectrices,

Val81 aux sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch appela le cabinet et se présenta comme un client potentiel

-« Et pour mon projet l'un de mes amis m'a chaudement recommandé de m'adresser à Miss Ortiz » expliqua t-il « aussi j'aimerai prendre rendez vous avec elle au plus tôt »

-« Je suis désolée » répondit la standardiste « Miss Ortiz est absente pour le moment, je ne peux prendre aucun rendez vous »

-« Elle est en congé ? Dans ce cas je peux attendre son retour » proposa l'informaticien en échangeant un regard entendu avec son partenaire.

-« Je peux vous adresser à l'un de ses associés » suggéra sa correspondante.

-« Non, je tiens à rencontrer Miss Ortiz » insista Finch.

-« En fait Miss Ortiz ne nous a pas donné de date pour son retour de congé »

-« Vraiment ? C'est assez inhabituel »

-« Sans doute Monsieur » concéda la standardiste avant d'enchainer « Donc si vous ne souhaitez pas rencontrer un associé je vais devoir vous demander de rappeler ultérieurement »

-« C'est vraiment fâcheux pour mon projet. Mon ami m'avait dit qu'il l'avait rencontré le mois dernier mais pas qu'elle devait prendre des vacances »

-« Votre ami a dû se tromper Monsieur. Miss Ortiz est….. » La standardiste stoppa brusquement comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

Finch insista.

-« Mon ami était sûr de lui. C'était le mois dernier, le 20 me semble t-il »

-« Miss Ortiz était déjà absente le mois dernier » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Il s'est peut être trompé d'un mois dans ce cas » jugea l'informaticien « mais la rencontre est récente. Je vais le recontacter »

La standardiste hésita puis ajouta finalement :

-« Monsieur, je crains que votre ami ne commette une erreur sur la personne »

-« Une erreur ? Non, il m'a clairement noté le nom de votre cabinet »

-« Dans ce cas il a dû la rencontrer en dehors de nos locaux, je ne vois que cette explication puisque Miss Ortiz a pris un congé sabbatique et a quitté le cabinet depuis huit mois environ »

Les deux associés échangèrent un nouveau regard.

-« Huit mois ? En effet c'est étrange. Le mieux est que je le rappelle. Peut être l'a-t-il croisé ici à New York ? » Tenta t-il.

-« Pour cela je ne saurais vous renseigner. Miss Ortiz ne nous a pas indiqué ses intentions »

-« Merci tout de même Mademoiselle, je vais aviser » il salua avant de raccrocher.

-« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidence Finch, pas cette fois ! » affirma aussitôt son agent.

-« Moi non plus. Toutefois je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas trouvé de trace de son voyage »

-« Elle a peut être voyagé autrement ? Par bateau par exemple ? »

-« Admettons. Mais cela ne résout pas la question du visa »

-« Hum, c'est vrai » hésita Reese « mais d'un autre côté, si elle a de mauvaises intentions elle souhaite surement rester anonyme »

-« Elle ne serait jamais entrée dans ce pays sans visa si elle a voyagé de façon régulière » constata Finch.

Reese réfléchit.

-« Donc, soit elle est entrée clandestinement, soit elle a utilisé un faux nom »

-« Les deux possibilités se valent. Mais dans ce cas comment retrouver sa trace ? » S'interrogea l'informaticien.

-« Ca je ne sais pas, c'est vous le génie Harold ! » répliqua Reese.

Finch eut un mince sourire.

-« Peut être que je suis parfois à court de suggestion ? » Remarqua t-il d'un ton taquin.

-« Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Je propose que nous fassions une pause, peut être qu'ensuite nous auront une autre idée ? Une tasse de thé ? »

-« Volontiers » approuva son associé.

-« Je vous prépare ça » affirma John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tout en préparant un thé et un café il songea qu'il était devenu expert dans la préparation du breuvage préféré de son compagnon. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit autrefois qu'un jour il chercherait à maitriser cette technique et prendrait plaisir à la confection d'une tasse de thé il lui aurait sans doute rit au nez. Mais pour son partenaire…. Il était disposé à apprendre tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire et dans tout les domaines….

Il revint dans la pièce et posa la tasse près du clavier avant de s'assoir à côté de son associé avec son café. Finch se réjouit au parfum de sa boisson favorite.

-« Merci John »

Prit d'une impulsion, il se pencha et lui vola un baiser. John sourit, agréablement surpris de son geste. C'était pratiquement toujours lui qui prenait ce genre d'initiative.

-« De rien Harold. Pour ce genre de remerciement je veux bien retourner vous faire du thé dix fois par jour. Voulez vous une autre tasse ? » Demanda t-il d'un air réjouit.

-« Vous pourriez déjà me laisser boire celle-ci ? » suggéra l'informaticien amusé.

-« D'accord » consentit l'ex agent « Mais n'hésitez pas à demander ! »

Le silence s'installa. Finch continuait à réfléchir, hésitant à abandonner la piste Sienna Ortiz. Mais comment la trouver si elle était entrée dans le pays clandestinement ? Enfin si elle avait bien quitté le Brésil, il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer non plus. Pourtant son intuition lui disait de continuer sur cette piste. Et John était aussi de cet avis ce qui comptait plus encore, il avait appris à se fier à l'instinct de son agent.

Le portable de Reese vibra.

-« C'est Lionel. Il doit venir aux nouvelles » affirma t-il avant de décrocher. Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas perturber les réflexions de son associé. Ce dernier l'entendit échanger quelques infos sur leur nouvelle théorie. Dix minutes plus tard il reprit sa place.

-« Notre hypothèse lui plaît. Il va essayer de voir de son côté. Mais si vous ne trouvez pas… Enfin lui pense chercher une piste dans les fichiers des arrestations pour entrée illégale. Il pense qu'elle a peut être choisit cette option et dans ce cas elle s'est peut être fait arrêter »

-« C'est une bonne idée et cela m'en donne une autre. Si elle n'était pas venue directement ici ? Elle a pu atterrir dans une autre partie du pays et finir le trajet par la route ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Cherchons une destination proche » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« Et peut être même un autre lieu pour son départ »

-« Vous voyez cette pause nous a fait du bien Finch » remarqua John.

-« Sans doute le thé » suggéra ce dernier avec un regard entendu vers son partenaire.

Il lança la nouvelle recherche, le serveur de l'aéroport était toujours aussi long à répondre. John observait les fichiers sur l'autre écran. Il fit défiler la page de l'ex fiancé de Sienna, les divers articles. Il examina l'organigramme du cabinet. Absorbé, il sursauta lorsque son compagnon l'interpella.

-« J'ai une réponse positive. Une inscription au départ de Sao Paulo au nom de Sienna Ortiz mais à destination de l'Europe, du Portugal plus précisément »

Reese se plaça derrière lui pour observer l'écran.

-« Sacré détour » s'exclama t-il

-« Ou simplement réelle volonté de prendre des vacances »

-« Pourquoi ce pays ?» murmura John perplexe.

-« Le Brésil est une ancienne colonie portugaise, c'est d'ailleurs un navigateur de ce pays qui l'a découvert. Peut être une sorte de retour aux sources ? »

John caressa doucement la nuque de son compagnon pour le détendre, devinant à sa position que la fatigue se faisait sentir. _« Qu'est ce que je disais »_ songea t-il

-« Y a-t-il une limite à vos connaissances Harold ? »

Finch leva les yeux, surprit.

-« Certainement John » répondit-il après un instant.

-« J'en doute »

-« Je ne sais pas tout pourtant. Il y a même quelques petites questions très importantes dont je ne connais pas la réponse » il sourit puis ajouta, levant les yeux vers lui, « une en particulier »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Reese perplexe « qui est ? »

-« Comment faire pour vous résister »

John eut un petit rire.

-« Ne trouvez jamais la réponse Harold. Ca ne me dit rien du tout ! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai abandonné les recherches » se moqua Finch « en revanche je vais continuer celle sur Miss Ortiz » ajouta t-il en se remettant au travail.

-« Peut-on chercher un vol au départ du Portugal vers New York ? »

-« C'est possible. Son billet était un aller retour. Si elle a respecté les dates, elle est rentrée deux mois plus tard mais elle a put voyager entre temps »

La recherche prit du temps et ne donna rien.

-« Aucune trace d'un autre déplacement, elle est bien restée sur place. C'est donc une fausse piste » soupira Finch

Reese eut un geste d'agacement. Puis il remarqua que la ligne mentionnant l'inscription de Sienna se terminait par une marque qui n'apparaissait pas sur les autres réservations.

-« Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il

Finch observa le signe et chercha sa signification.

-« C'est une remarque pour informer le personnel naviguant d'un incident à l'embarquement. Visiblement c'est une façon de signaler les clients récalcitrants. J'essaye d'accéder au rapport »

Après deux minutes d'efforts, il accéda au fichier.

-« Voilà. Apparemment Miss Ortiz s'est fait remarquer sur le vol du retour. Un incident au moment du contrôle des bagages. Il semble qu'elle voulait emporter quelques articles non autorisés »

-« Et ils l'ont arrêté pour ça ? »

-« Elle a passé quelques heures en garde à vue »

-« Vous avez accès au dossier ? »

Finch ouvrit un autre fichier. Il lut le rapport.

-« D'après ce résumé c'était plus à cause de sa réaction plutôt vive lors du contrôle qu'elle s'est fait arrêter» Il déroula la page et John réagit aussitôt devant la photo affichée en bas.

-« Ce n'est pas elle ! »

L'informaticien se concentra sur le cliché.

-« En effet » approuva t-il. La femme sur la photo était différente de celle dont il avait récupéré l'image un peu plus tôt « Elle lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas elle »

-« Attendez, j'ai déjà vu cette femme… mais où ? » Reese chercha un instant, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Puis il se rappela et se tourna vers le second écran « dans l'organigramme ! » Il fit défiler le fichier « là ! » murmura t-il.

Finch se pencha.

-« Cette fois c'est bien le même visage » confirma t-il « Edna Edmilson, secrétaire pour le cabinet Lacombe » énonça t-il.

-« Vous pensez à la même chose que moi Finch ? Elles se ressemblent… » Commença Reese.

-« Alors elles ont échangé leurs identités » termina l'informaticien.

-« Sienna a dû offrir à Edna de lui payer le séjour en contrepartie d'un échange de passeport… astucieux »

Finch lança aussitôt une nouvelle recherche et cette fois elle s'avéra positive.

-« La fausse Edna Edmilson a débarqué à New York il y a précisément huit mois » annonça t-il.

-« Donc la vraie Sienna est bien ici. Et si elle a prit autant de soin à dissimuler son identité c'est que ces intentions ne sont pas forcement très honnêtes »

-« En tout cas elle cherche à voyager incognito »

-« Plus qu'à la retrouver maintenant ! » affirma l'ex agent.

-« Je lance une recherche sur les hôtels et les possibilités de locations meublées »

Il commença les manipulations, puis sans stopper, il constata simplement, un mince sourire aux lèvres par anticipation :

-« Après tant d'intenses réflexions je reprendrais bien une tasse de thé »

Reese eut un sourire devinant la provocation de son compagnon.

-« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite Harold ! » s'exclama t-il.

Après une demi-heure de recherches, interrompu seulement par l'arrivée de son thé et son "remerciement au serveur", Finch localisa la pseudo Edna Edmilson dans une résidence en périphérie de la ville où elle louait un studio meublé et un petit atelier attenant.

-« Pourquoi un atelier ? » s'interrogea Reese.

-« Aucune idée. Même le quartier est un drôle de choix »

-« Je préviens Lionel qu'il me rejoigne sur place »

-« Soyez prudent »

-« Comme toujours » lança l'ex agent en arrivant à l'escalier.

« Vu ses habituelles méthodes ce n'est pas cette réponse qui va me rassurer » marmonna Finch qui l'avait regardé partir rapidement, visiblement satisfait de retrouver un peu d'action.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Fusco l'attendait devant la résidence.

-« Enfin une piste ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long » plaisanta t-il.

-« Désolé Lionel. Cette dame prends beaucoup de précaution pour masquer ses traces »

-« Mais pas encore assez apparemment »

-« Disons que sa " complice " a été moins prudente et que cela nous a bien aidé ! »

Ils montèrent au premier étage et avancèrent le long du couloir.

-« 63, c'est là » constata Fusco.

Il frappa à la porte du studio mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il frappa une seconde fois un peu plus fort et la porte de l'appartement voisin s'ouvrit.

-« Tapez pas si fort ! y'en a qui voudrait dormir » protesta un homme hirsute et mal réveillé.

-« Désolé. Nous cherchons la fille qui habite au 63 » affirma l'inspecteur

-« L'allumée qui se prend pour un peintre ? A cette heure elle est en bas dans l'atelier » il ajouta, grognon « Elle au moins elle est dérangée mais elle laisse dormir les gens !» et il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte.

-« Un modèle d'amabilité » grinça Fusco

Ils descendirent à l'atelier et l'inspecteur frappa à nouveau.

-« Ouvrez Police » lança t-il sans succès.

-« Pourtant ici on entends du bruit » chuchota Reese.

-« Ouais, mais elle n'a surement pas envie d'ouvrir »

-« Dans ce cas passons nous de sa permission » intima l'ex agent en enfonçant la vieille porte de bois d'un coup de pied. Il pénétra dans l'atelier, Fusco sur les talons, pestant contre ses méthodes. Le bruit de la porte, violement ouverte, avait au moins attiré l'attention de l'occupante, occupée jusqu'alors à peindre une grande toile avec des motifs compliqués, un large casque sur les oreilles. Elle se mit à hurler en se retrouvant face à deux hommes armés. Fusco lui brandit sa plaque devant les yeux pour la faire taire. Elle ôta le casque qui l'avait empêché d'attendre frapper à la porte, les deux hommes entendirent des sons puissants s'en échapper.

-« C'est quoi ce truc ? Vous voulez devenir sourde ? » Interrogea l'inspecteur

-« C'est de l'opéra monsieur l'agent, cela ne peut s'écouter qu'avec un volume convenable ! »

Ce dernier grimaça.

-« Il est à fond là » jugea t-il « Je suis l'inspecteur Fusco, vous êtes Edna Edmilsson ? »

La jeune femme rougit.

-« Non » répondit-elle spontanément « enfin je veux dire oui » se reprit-elle aussitôt.

-« Oui ou non ? Faudrait savoir ? »

-« C'est non » affirma Reese qui l'avait observé. Grande, rousse, les cheveux mi long, le visage ovale, mais ses yeux étaient bleus. Il existait incontestablement une certaine ressemblance mais cette femme n'était ni Edna, ni Sienna.

La peintre soupira.

-« Non je ne suis pas Edna »

-« Et pas Sienna Ortiz non plus je suppose » marmonna Fusco. John le lui confirma d'un signe de tête.

-« Qui ? » demanda la fille, étonnée.

-« Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda l'ex agent.

Elle hésita puis eut un mouvement d'épaules fataliste

-« J'étais sûre que je finirais par avoir des ennuis. Je m'appelle Suzy Edward, je suis peintre »

Fusco lança un regard perplexe autour de lui, se demandant si ces toiles pouvaient vraiment être qualifiées de peinture. John se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

-« Pourquoi vous faites vous passer pour Edna Edmilsson ? » demanda t-il

-« Parce qu'on m'a proposé un arrangement pour le faire »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Ben la vraie Edna….. Enfin je crois » hésita t-elle.

-« Racontez nous ça » l'invita Fusco.

La peintre s'assit sur un tabouret, jouant nerveusement avec le pinceau qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

-« Il y a quelque mois, j'ai été expulsé de mon atelier. Le proprio était un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à l'art contemporain » jugea t-elle avec un reniflement méprisant.

 _« Il n'est pas le seul »_ songea Fusco qui s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire.

-« Et puis cette femme est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Edna Edmilsson. Je l'avais déjà croisée dans l'escalier de l'immeuble où je vivais à l'époque. Elle m'a proposé un marché. On devait échanger nos identités pendant quelques mois et en contrepartie elle me louait un atelier le temps de "l'emprunt " ».

-« Est ce qu'il s'agit de cette femme ? » demanda Reese en lui présentant son téléphone.

Suzy examina la photo.

-« Oui c'est elle » approuva t-elle.

-« Sienna » précisa Reese à l'intention de son équipier « Et vous l'avez revu ? » demanda t-il.

-« Non. J'ai juste trouvé un contrat dans ma boite aux lettres un soir. La location de l'atelier pour un an et des instructions pour les papiers »

-« Lesquelles ? »

-« Le jour où je retrouverais les miens dans la boite à lettre je devrais y déposer les siens. Comme elle a une clé je suppose qu'elle passera les reprendre »

-« Vous n'avez pas d'autre moyen de la contacter ? »

-« Non. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle se trouve »

-« Et vous laissez une inconnue emprunter votre identité comme ça, simplement ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que vous commettiez un délit ? Usurpation d'identité, complicité d'usurpation ? »

-« C'est vrai, je me suis dit que ce n'était peut être pas trop légal mais ses papiers étaient en règle et moi j'avais besoin de cet atelier pour exercer mon art ! » justifia la peintre.

-« Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle pouvait utiliser votre identité pour commettre un crime ? »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-« Un crime ? Oh non elle avait l'air gentille »

-« C'est un peu léger comme jugement » constata Fusco « En attendant je vous offre une visite du poste où on va s'expliquer sur tout ça»

-« Maintenant ? Mais je dois finir ma toile sinon je vais perdre mon inspiration, déjà que vous m'avez interrompu »

-« Désolé mais ça ne peut pas attendre miss Edward » intima l'inspecteur.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-« Encore un qui ne comprend rien à l'art ! »

Fusco lui lança un regard neutre et préféra ne pas répondre. Il se tourna vers l'ex agent.

-« Tu préviens Finch qu'il faut en chercher une autre ? »

-« Espérons qu'elle sera plus simple à trouver » approuva Reese « En tout cas cela prouve qu'elle cherche bien à dissimuler sa présence ici »

-« Ouais. Un vrai jeu de piste. Elle choisit des filles qui lui ressemble et elle se sert de leur identité, c'est astucieux. Bon je confie celle là à un agent et j'arrive »

-« Ok je t'attends dans la voiture» affirma John avant de rejoindre son véhicule. Jusqu'où Sienna allait-elle les mener ?


	8. Chapter 8

Il est temps de rencontrer l'insaisissable Sienna

Mais pour lever le voile ce sera au prochain chapitre : )

.

Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, ses fics géniales et passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

Nourann, la spécialiste du mignon et Jade181184, la spécialiste du suspens, toute deux auteures de talent et fidèles lectrices,

Val81 aux sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

John contacta son associé et lui relata brièvement le résultat de leur investigation.

-« Donc nous cherchons maintenant une Suzy Edward ? » constata Finch. Il commença aussitôt les recherches « Je ne comprends pas bien sa démarche. Si elle voulait utiliser une autre identité que la sienne, pourquoi ne pas simplement se procurer des faux papiers ? Visiblement elle en aurait eu les moyens »

-« Je sais. Je me suis posé la même question car toute ces femmes dont elle emprunte l'identité sont autant de témoin. Elle pense peut être que l'une d'entre elle pourrait porter le chapeau à sa place si elle est soupçonnée ? »

-« Il me semble peu probable que ces femmes se laissent accuser à sa place sans protester »

-« Mais le temps qu'elle prouve la manipulation, Sienna sera loin. C'est une façon de gagner du temps » estima l'ex agent. « En tout cas je ne vous emmènerai pas voir une exposition de Suzy Edward. Même vous qui avez l'esprit large en matière de peinture vous n'apprécieriez pas »

Finch sourit, amusé.

-« Qui sait ? Vous pourriez être surpris ? »

-« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous me surprendriez » jugea Reese « Parfois même c'est très agréable »

L'informaticien préféra ne pas relever, sentant l'esprit de son partenaire s'égarer hors du domaine professionnel.

Fusco le rejoignit à ce moment là.

-« C'est bon, elle est en route, je l'interrogerais tout à l'heure, sauf si on a pas de piste dans l'immédiat ? »

-« J'ai trouvé deux Suzy Edward inspecteur » répondit Finch, John ayant branché le haut parleur.

-« Alors on y va ! » approuva Fusco.

-« Je vous envoie les adresses »

-« Ok. Je vous rappelle dès que nous avons trouvé quelque chose » affirma l'ex agent avant de raccrocher.

Ils étaient en route pour la première adresse lorsque l'informaticien les rappela.

-« Je viens d'approfondir les recherches sur la première qui s'avère être une vieille dame qui habite la même résidence depuis quarante ans. Je pense que nous pouvons l'écarter de la liste. En revanche je n'ai rien sur la seconde. C'est juste une location dans une ancienne résidence étudiante réhabilitée, cela correspond déjà plus au profil »

-« D'accord, je change de direction » approuva Reese.

.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent sans difficulté dans la résidence. Arrivés à l'appartement, Fusco frappa à la porte sans obtenir de réponse.

-« Et cette fois on entend rien » constata t-il

-« Alors nous pouvons entrer plus doucement » lui répondit l'ex agent en forçant la porte.

-« J'ai rien vu » grogna Lionel tout en le suivant.

Ils entrèrent prudemment mais le logement était vide.

-« On dirait que la locataire est absente »

Le studio était en désordre, des vêtements trainaient un peu partout.

-« La salle de bains est un vrai chantier » jugea l'inspecteur.

-« Elle ne semble pas très soigneuse » approuva Reese.

-« Et elle cherche à changer de tête » affirma Fusco en lui montrant un emballage de produit de coloration « Je peux voir la photo ? »

Reese lui tendit son téléphone

-« Au naturel elle est rousse tirant sur le brun »

-« Eh bien maintenant elle est blonde platine » annonça Fusco en agitant la boite.

-« Pour être moins reconnaissable » estima l'ex agent.

-« Et ça c'est quoi ? » demanda Lionel en attrapant une autre boite dans la poubelle « Un emballage de lentille de contact. Elle doit être myope »

Reese saisit l'emballage et le détailla.

-« Pas forcement, regarde. Ce ne sont pas des lentilles correctrices. Celles-ci servent à changer la couleur des yeux »

-« On arrête pas le progrès » ricana Fusco « donc on cherche une blonde aux yeux…, »

-« Marron » compléta John.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qui manque à New York. Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'après toi ? On attend ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne ? »

-« Elle finira bien par rentrer, nous pouvons attendre un peu »

Une voix se fit entendre.

-« Alex tu es là ? » quelqu'un frappa à la porte « c'est Apona »

Reese ouvrit la porte, surprenant la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière. Petite, afro américaine, il remarqua aussitôt sa tenue _« aide soignante ou infirmière_ » songea t-il

-« Oh ! » bredouilla t-elle « qui êtes vous ? »

-« Inspecteur Fusco, police de New York » affirma Lionel en s'avança « c'est mon collègue. Et vous ? Vous êtes ? »

-« La police ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alexia ? » Paniqua la jeune femme

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard : Alexia ?

-« Vous savez qui habite ici ? » questionna Reese.

-« Oui, mon amie Alexia Stevens. Je m'appelle Apona Wood »

-« Apona ? » s'étonna Fusco.

-« C'est amérindien ça veut dire papillon » commenta la jeune femme qui semblait habituée à la question « je travaille avec Alexia en fait et je suis passée lui rendre une veste qu'elle m'avait prêtée. Je pensais la trouver chez elle à cette heure »

-« Votre amie, elle ressemble à cette femme ? » demanda l'ex agent en lui montrant la photo de Sienna.

Apona fronça les sourcils.

-« Heu oui, un peu, mais Alexia est blonde et elle a les yeux plus sombres»

-« Mais si vous l'imaginiez en rousse, est ce que c'est elle ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant

-« Ah oui, c'est elle, c'est sur »

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous la connaissez ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Quelques mois. Depuis que nous travaillons ensemble. Je dirais quatre ou cinq mois »

-« Et où travaillez vous ? »

-« A la clinique Cheney. C'est un établissement psychiatrique. Je suis aide soignante »

« Précisément la clinique où se trouve interné Lucia » songea Reese. Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard. La présence de Sienna et ses intentions ne faisait plus guère de doute.

-« Et Alexia est également aide soignante ? » interrogea Fusco.

-« Non infirmière. Nous somme dans l'unité du docteur Fersen »

-« Là on touche au but » constata Lionel.

-« Quel but ? » demanda la jeune femme étonnée.

-« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Reese.

-« Et bien ce matin je crois » elle hésita « Oui ce matin. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter, nos horaires étaient différents. Nos affectations aussi. Je change souvent d'étage et elle reste au troisième »

-« Connaissez-vous Lucia Cuthbert ? »

-« C'est une patiente du troisième »

-« Savez-vous si Alexia s'occupe d'elle »

-« Pas précisément mais c'est son étage donc elle l'a connait surement »

-« Et votre amie Alexia, elle ne vous a jamais parue bizarre ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Bizarre ? Pourquoi inspecteur ? Parfois elle est un peu strict mais c'est le métier qui rend trop sérieux » elle le fixa un instant « est ce qu'Alexia a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

-« Nous cherchons à le déterminer » répondit Reese « savez vous où elle pourrait être en ce moment ? À la clinique ? »

-« Non, a cette heure elle a terminé son service, aujourd'hui elle finissait une demi heure avant moi, et le sachant je me suis dit que je pouvais passer chez elle lui rendre sa veste »

-« Mais elle n'est pas rentrée » remarqua Reese.

-« A la fin, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Apona agacée.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur résonna. La jeune femme se tourna un instant.

-« Ah ! Alexia ! Justement tu tombes bien, des inspecteurs t'attendent et…. »

Avant qu'elle n'ai fini sa phrase Sienna commanda la fermeture de la porte. Ecartant l'aide soignante, John s'était précipité dans le couloir. Il arriva trop tard près de l'ascenseur pour bloquer la porte et s'engagea aussitôt dans les escaliers, Fusco le suivant de près. Parvenu au rez de chaussée il vit une ombre courir dans le couloir et quitter l'immeuble. Il se lança à sa poursuite dans les rues, lui criant de s'arrêter, mais la jeune femme accéléra, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de se rendre. Elle tourna dans une ruelle. Reese s'y engagea également, mais lorsqu'il y parvint Sienna avait disparu. La ruelle était sombre, Il l'a scruta sans déceler d'issue à première vue. Il eut un soupir frustré. Fusco arriva à son tour, un peu essoufflé.

-« Tu l'as perdu ? »

-« Je l'ai vu entrer ici mais je ne vois pas d'issue, ou alors bien caché »

-« Je prend à gauche, toi à droite » proposa l'inspecteur. Reese approuva d'un signe de tête. Quelques mètres plus loin ils finirent par découvrir une petite porte qui n'était pas fermée. En la poussant ils se retrouvèrent face à un escalier menant à un parking souterrain où ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de la fugitive.

-« On l'avait presque ! » se plaignit Fusco « elle ne retournera pas au studio »

-« En revanche, maintenant qu'elle se sait démasquée elle va certainement retourner à la clinique pour finir le travail. Tu devrais prévenir le garde, j'appelle Finch »

-« Ok » répondit Lionel en prenant son téléphone. John fit de même.

-« Nous la tenions presque Finch » affirma t-il après avoir fait un bref résumé de la rencontre

-« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Retourner à la clinique. Elle va certainement s'y rendre, elle n'a plus de temps à perdre »

-« Je vais prévenir le docteur Fersen pour qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Avec un nom elle saura de qui se méfier. Et soyez prudent John »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien Harold »

-« Je l'espère bien » l'informaticien hésita puis ajouta « J'aurais très envie d'une autre tasse de thé »

Reese sourit en décryptant le message.

-« Vous l'aurez dès mon retour » promit-il.

.

Finch contacta le médecin pour l'avertir de la menace puis attendit. C'était pour lui les pires moments. Attendre, sans pouvoir rien faire, l'issue de la mission. Il avait si peur qu'Il lui arrive quelque chose. Lorsqu'il avait recruté John il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il s'inquiéterait autant pour lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à tomber amoureux de lui et à l'aimer aussi fort. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas choisit la facilité.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John prit le volant

-« Finch prévient le docteur Fersen

-« J'ai appelé Luc, il se tient prêt au cas où »

Le trajet ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'ils l'espéraient, le soir la circulation n'était pas aussi fluide « C'est bien le moment » avait pesté l'inspecteur.

John et Lionel entrèrent dans la clinique et prirent immédiatement l'ascenseur pour le troisième étage. Aussitôt sorti ils s'engagèrent dans le long couloir menant à la chambre de Lucia.

-« C'est trop silencieux » murmura John son instinct en alerte.

De loin, ils virent le corps du garde couché en travers du couloir devant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte.

-« Et Merde ! » jura Fusco en se pencha sur son collègue.

-« Il a prit une décharge mais il est vivant. Elle a du l'attaquer par derrière avec un taiser»

-« Ou peut-elle être ? » demanda Reese.

Ils entendirent alors un gémissement, comme un appel. John se précipita vers le fond du couloir et tourna à droite.

-« Docteur » s'exclama t-il en découvrant la jeune femme à terre. Il l'aida à se redresser et vit qu'elle avait été poignardée au ventre.

-« Ne bougez pas. Nous allons appeler les secours » il appliqua une main sur la plaie pour la compresser et tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Jetant un regard autour d'eux, il aperçut le taiser

-« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter » murmura le médecin « J'ai réussi à lui arracher son arme mais elle avait un couteau. Je suis désolée » ajouta t-elle le souffle court.

-« Vous avez fait le maximum. Lionel appelle les secours » cria t-il en voyant approcher l'inspecteur « qu'ils fassent vite » Il entendit Fusco commander une ambulance et se pencha vers la jeune femme « Est-ce que Lucia est avec elle ? »

-« Oui. Elle l'a emmenée »

-« Savez vous où elle a pu la conduire ? »

-« Elle a prit cette direction » indiqua le docteur d'un geste « au bout de ce couloir il y a une porte qui donne sur l'escalier qui mène au toit. S'il vous plait, il faut l'arrêter » demanda t-elle en agrippant le bras de l'ex agent d'un geste pressant.

John l'appuya doucement contre le mur.

-« J'y vais. Restez tranquille »

-« Les secours arrivent » annonça Fusco « Je vais m'occuper d'elle »

La jeune femme repoussa légèrement Reese.

-« Faites vite » murmura t-elle.

-« Lionel je te laisse comprimer la blessure » L'inspecteur se pencha pour prendre le relais.

-« Fait gaffe à toi » lança t-il tandis que John se levait et courait en direction de la porte. Il gravit les marches deux à deux et poussa la seconde porte donnant sur le toit. En arrivant il aperçut les silhouettes de Lucia et de Sienna près du bord. Sienna tentait d'obliger Lucia à sauter. Celle-ci semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de lucidité et refusait obstinément d'obéir.

-« Arrêtez Sienna. C'est fini. Laissez là maintenant »

-« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça vous ! » répliqua la jeune femme.

-« Pourquoi agissez vous ainsi ? Le passé est mort. La vengeance ne répare rien croyez moi » ajouta Reese en continuant à avancer. Elle se tourna vers lui forçant Lucia à faire de même.

-« Restez où vous êtes ou je frappe » menaça t-elle en approchant le couteau de la gorge de son otage.

-« C'est votre sœur Sienna » tenta Reese.

-« Demi sœur » grinça cette dernière.

-« Peu importe. Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer »

-« Pourquoi la défendez-vous ? Après ce qu'elle vous a fait ? »

Reese eut une seconde d'hésitation.

-« Je sais tout de votre enlèvement. Comment pouvez-vous avoir envie de l'aider après cela ? » ajouta t-elle cherchant à le gagner à sa cause.

John se rappela alors les paroles de son compagnon, son rempart.

-« Parce que je veux qu'elle soit punie comme elle le mérite » répondit-il d'une voix assurée qui troubla les certitudes de Sienna.

-« Mais vous ? Pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Elle n'est pour rien dans les choix de votre mère » ajouta t-il

-« Au contraire. Sans elle, sans son frère et surtout sans leur père, ma mère serait peut être revenue me chercher et j'aurais eu une mère aussi au lieu de subir tout ces mensonges »

-« Votre mère a mal agit mais tuer Lucia ne la ressuscitera pas » Reese avança encore un peu Il cherchait comment intervenir mais le couteau était trop prêt de la gorge de Lucia, au moindre faux mouvement elle serait atteinte « Vous ne serez pas plus avancé mais vous serez devenu une criminelle » ajouta t-il

-« Je le suis déjà » énonça Sienna avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Parce que vous avez tué Georges Cuthbert ? » supposa Reese.

-« Oui » approuva la jeune femme après une hésitation.

Lucia releva brusquement la tête réagissant au nom.

-« Grand père ? » murmura t-elle.

-« Ce vieux fou a voulu m'échapper » commenta Sienna.

-« Grand père Jo ? » répéta Lucia.

-« Toi la ferme avec ton grand père Jo ! » s'écria Sienna agacée « Il a fait massacrer notre mère et toute ta famille et tu l'adores ? »

-« Je voudrais voir…. » Commença Lucia poursuivant son idée.

-« Rien du tout ! C'est fini pour toi ! Je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué ton cher grand père Jo ! »

Lucia écarquilla les yeux comme si une lueur s'allumait dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

-« Tuer Jo ? » répéta t-elle effrayée.

-« Oui. Exactement » ricana Sienna. Avant qu'elle ne réalise, Lucia s'était jetée sur elle comme une furie, sans aucune considération pour le couteau, seulement guidée par la colère. Surprise, Sienna recula instinctivement pour se protéger des coups. John en profita pour se précipiter sur elle lui tordant le poignet pour l'obliger à lâcher le couteau. Sienna émit un gémissement douloureux puis se rebella mais Reese la maitrisa d'un coup bien placé.

Lucia s'était laissée glisser sur le sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleurait avec de gros sanglots d'enfant. Reese eut pitié d'elle. Il voulu la relever mais elle ne bougea pas.

-« Pleurer peut soulager les pires douleurs » murmura t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les secours arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard. Un agent releva Sienna et lui passa les menottes pour la maitriser. Un infirmier prit en charge Lucia qui ne réagit pas, elle semblait dans un état second. Lionel vint rejoindre John.

-« Pas de mal ? »

-« Non. Tout va bien »

-« Ils viennent d'emmener le docteur Fersen. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang mais d'après l'urgentiste ca devrait aller pour elle »

-« Bien. C'est une bonne chose »

-« Hâte d'interroger cette fille pour connaitre ses motivations » affirma l'inspecteur

-« Oui moi aussi » approuva Reese


	9. Chapter 9

Petite surprise pour Pâques : la deuxième partie du chapitre posté hier

J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir !

.

Une pensée aux mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, ses fics géniales et passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

Nourann, la spécialiste du mignon et Jade181184, la spécialiste du suspens, toute deux auteures de talent et fidèles lectrices,

Val81 aux sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

Un agent avait emmené Sienna dans un bureau vide. Elle était assise sur une chaise, soigneusement menottée, fixant la fenêtre, le regard dur.

-« On la conduit au poste inspecteur ? «

-« Dans un moment. Restez monter la garde à la porte, nous allons lui poser quelques questions » affirma Fusco.

-« D'accord » répondit l'agent, étonné mais obéissant.

-« Si je l'emmène tout de suite vous ne pourrez pas profiter de la conversation » déclara Fusco en se tournant vers John.

-« Merci Lionel » John prit son téléphone dans l'intention de faire participer son associé à l'interrogatoire. Finch décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

-« John ? » demanda t-il d'une voix pressante.

 _« Toujours aussi stressé »_ songea l'ex agent.

-« Tout va bien. Nous avons arrêté Sienna et Lionel va l'interroger. Je pense que vous voudrez écouter ? »

-« Bien sur » approuva Finch.

-« Je branche le haut parleur »

Ils prirent place en face de la prisonnière.

-« Sienna Ortiz je présume » commença Lionel.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

-« Nous avons retracé votre parcours. Nous savons que vous êtes venu ici dans l'intention de tuer votre sœur »

-« Demi sœur ! » cracha t-elle aussitôt

-« Demi sœur » corrigea Fusco « Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Peut être que vous voudrez bien nous l'expliquer ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-« Georges Cuthbert, je comprends, mais Lucia ? » poursuivi t-il

-« C'est parce que vous lui en vouliez d'avoir pu profiter de votre mère alors que vous, elle vous avait abandonné ? » demanda Reese « Lucia n'était pas responsable des agissements de Manuella, je vous l'ai dit »

Sienna pinça les lèvres comme si elle voulait se retenir de parler

-« La jalousie est un bon mobile » jugea Fusco « Et ça doit pas être facile de grandir en sachant que votre mère a préféré vous laissez de côté pour une autre famille »

-« Enfin en admettant que vous ayez su la vérité. Mais vous avez mis du temps avant de la connaître n'est ce pas ? » demanda Reese « Et cela vous a mis encore plus en colère et vous avez décidé de vous venger sur Lucia puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'elle »

La jeune femme s'agitait sur sa chaise. Visiblement elle était de plus en plus tentée de parler

-« Non » répondit-elle finalement « ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi et je ne voulais pas me venger de Lucia mais elle s'est moquée de moi comme les autres »

-« Racontez nous » l'incita Reese

-« Pourquoi ? En quoi est ce que cela peut vous intéresser ? Je vais aller en prison pour le meurtre de Cuthbert de toute façon»

Finch intervint dans la conversation.

-« Mais moi j'aimerais comprendre comment une jeune femme brillante, une architecte reconnue, tel que vous, devient une meurtrière pour une vieille histoire de famille. Et pourquoi vouloir tuer la seule famille qui lui reste ? »

Sienna jeta un regard troublé vers le téléphone

-« C'est l'homme qui était avec vous l'autre jour ? Quand vous êtes venu interroger Lucia ? » demanda t-elle en levant les yeux vers John

-« Oui » approuva t-il

Sienna poussa un long soupir. John songea que Finch savait toujours trouver les mots justes.

-« Au départ, je ne lui en voulais pas »

-« A qui ? » demanda Fusco

-« A Lucia »

-« Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

-« Elle s'est moquée de moi, comme les autre, comme notre mère » murmura la jeune femme « J'ai été élevé par mes grands parents maternels qui m'ont fait croire qu'ils étaient mes parents. Personne ne m'a jamais détrompé. Quand Manuella était enceinte ma grand-mère avait simulé une grossesse. L'une dissimulait pendant que l'autre simulait » ricana Sienna « A l'époque Manuella avait déjà des contact avec son futur agent. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité »

-« Elle aurait pu avorter » suggéra Lionel

-« Certainement pas. La famille ne l'aurait pas permis » affirma Sienna « Après ma naissance elle est partie commencer sa carrière et moi j'ai grandi dans l'ombre de ma " grande sœur ", la mannequin vedette, la reine de la mode » le mépris se lisait clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme « J'avais bien l'intention de faire carrière comme elle plus tard. Elle m'écrivait tout les trois mois, toujours à me promettre des tas de truc, à m'envoyer des colis de vêtements à la mode. Plus tard j'ai su qu'elle agissait de la même façon avec mes cousins. Elle jouait le rôle de la marraine parfaite et elle n'avait pas dit à sa famille qu'elle avait " une sœur " juste des filleules. Elle avait promis de me faire venir près d'elle quand je serais assez vieille pour commencer une carrière. Mon avenir s'est fracassé quand j'avais douze ans et que Nicolas Cuthbert a massacré toute sa famille » Sienna se redressa, fixant ses interlocuteurs « Même après cela ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Même quant ma "mère" est morte deux ans après elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a pas essayé de soulager sa conscience, il ne fallait pas entaché la mémoire de la célèbre Manuella Ortiz ! Même mon vrai père ne m'a rien dit. Il était pêcheur. Tous les jours il revenait au magasin de ses parents à l'heure où je rentrais de l'école et il me croisait. Il était gentil avec moi, il réparait mon vélo en m'appelant " minha flor pequena " , "ma petite fleur". Mais lui non plus n'a jamais rien dit. Une fois il m'a juste dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une étoile mais qu'il avait du la laisser s'envoler et qu'il lui restait juste une petite fleur, mais à huit ans je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Ils se sont tous moqué de moi »

-« Alors comment avez-vous su la vérité ? » demanda Fusco

-« Grace à votre acte de naissance ? » suggéra Reese

-« Oui » confirma Sienna « je devais en fournir un pour mon mariage. En le lisant j'ai découvert que j'étais officiellement la fille de ma petite cousine qui n'avait que quelques années de plus que moi. Encore une manœuvre pour brouiller les pistes sur mes origines »

-« Ca a dû vous faire un choc » commenta Fusco

-« Je suis retournée voir mon soit disant père. Il a nié puis a fini par avouer la vérité et m'a révéler le nom de mes parents. Je suis allée trouver mon vrai père pour lui dire ma façon de penser et j'ai décidé de venir ici. Je voulais me venger de Cuthbert et rencontrer Lucia. En vérité j'en voulais énormément à Manuella et autant à Cuthbert mais puisqu'il me restait quelqu'un… »

-« C'était il y a huit mois c'est ça ? » demanda Reese

-« Oui »

-« Mais pourquoi avoir dissimulé votre identité ? Et avec autant de soins ? »

-« Pour rester anonyme parce que je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de Cuthbert. Mais si j'avais la possibilité de me venger j'espérais ainsi effacer mes traces. J'ai débarqué ici et j'ai commencé à enquêter. J'attendais le bon moment parce que je ne savais pas si Lucia était au courant de mon existence ou pas. Je les ai suivi souvent pour me familiariser avec leur façon de vivre et au bout d'un mois je suis passée à l'action »

Le visage de Sienna se crispa. Elle serra instinctivement les poings

-« J'ai réussi à la rencontrer et je lui ai tout raconté. Lucia m'a à peine écouté, méprisante. Elle ne me croyait pas et ne voulait rien savoir de moi. Cuthbert lui m'a cru mais il m'a rejeté tout aussi durement parce qu'il pensait que je venais réclamer ma part d'héritage et dépouiller sa précieuse petite fille ! »

Fusco échangea un regard avec John

-« Evidemment, parti comme ça » jugea t-il

-« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de revendiquer quoi que ce soit hormis une famille » murmura la jeune femme, détournant les yeux pour ne pas laisser paraitre un instant de faiblesse.

-« Donc cette fois vous avez décidé de vous venger »

-« J'avais l'impression que ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge et que personne n'avait jamais voulu de moi »

-« Pourtant vous aviez un fiancé ? » remarqua Reese.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

-« Il est le seul » murmura t-elle « C'est pour lui que je ne voulais pas me faire prendre et que j'ai changé d'identité. C'était une précaution pour le protéger même si au départ je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions »

-« Les incendies c'était vous ? » demanda John.

-« Puisque Cuthbert m'accusait de vouloir voler l'héritage de sa petite fille je me suis dit que j'allais lui donner raison. Et puis les priver de leurs biens c'était une vengeance plus cruelle que de les éliminer tout de suite. Alors j'ai placé des engins explosifs dans les résidences avec des programmateurs pour pouvoir les déclencher à distance à un quart d'heure d'intervalle le jour de l'anniversaire de ma charmante demi sœur. Seulement après votre intervention j'ai déclenché uniquement celui de la villa et renoncé momentanément à déclencher ceux des autres immeubles. Puis j'ai appris qu'une procédure était engagée, les immeubles allaient être gérer par un mandataire qui devaient les rentabiliser pour financer les soins de Lucia. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continu d'en profiter, alors j'ai choisit une date, celle de l'anniversaire de notre mère, et j'ai déclenché les autres engins. Et je trouvais même que c'était un juste châtiment parce que j'avais fait d'autres découvertes ! » Ajouta t-elle

-« La galerie ? » suggéra Reese.

-« Oui. Après qu'ils m'aient jeté dehors, j'ai décidé de continuer à les surveiller pour localiser tout les lieux à piéger et un jour je me suis introduit dans le chalet. J'avais suivi Lucia là bas à plusieurs reprises, elle y allait pratiquement toute les semaines. Au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle restait deux heures dans un chalet vide. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt ! Et puis je suis descendue à la cave et j'ai remarqué l'empreinte.»

-« Et comme vous aviez le même médaillon, vous aviez la clé de la porte secrète » constata Reese.

-« J'ai fait le lien en voyant la forme. Manuella m'avait offert le médaillon pour mes dix ans et je ne le quittais jamais. D'ailleurs je pensais qu'il serait une preuve de ma filiation le jour où je croiserais Lucia. Donc j'ai ouvert et… j'ai vu »

Sienna secoua la tête

-« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une horreur pareille. J'ai réalisé que Lucia était vraiment malade parce qu'en la surveillant et le jour où je l'avais rencontré j'avais déjà remarqué certains détails, son comportement étrange »

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté la police alors ? Vous aviez de quoi les faire condamner pour très longtemps » demanda Fusco

-« Parce que je voulais d'abord suivre mon plan et faire disparaître les immeubles. Mais ce jour là je l'ai modifié. Ce que je voulais c'était récupérer Lucia et Cuthbert après qu'ils aient pris connaissance des incendies. Je les aurais emmené dans la galerie et là j'aurais appelé la police ainsi ils auraient été ruinés et emprisonnés »

-« Mais le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu » commenta Reese

-« Non. A cause de vous » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers lui « le lendemain de ma découverte je la suivais comme d'habitude et j'ai assisté à votre enlèvement. J'ai compris qu'elle allait faire une nouvelle victime »

-« Et vous avez laissé faire ? » s'étrangla Fusco

-« Je l'ai laissé l'enlever mais j'avais toujours l'intention de récupérer Lucia et Cuthbert, donc j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait leur échapper à ce moment là »

-« Et si elle l'avait tué avant la soirée ? » demanda Fusco agacé

Sienna haussa les épaules.

-« C'était un risque à courir, mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir et rater mon coup pour un inconnu »

-« Sûr que ce ne sont pas les victimes collatérales qui vous gênes. Les locataires des deux copropriétés où se trouvaient les appartements que vous avez incendié peuvent en témoigner, enfin ceux qui ont survécu ! » Ironisa Lionel.

La jeune femme eut un geste évasif comme pour signifier qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-« Donc vous avez continué votre plan mais encore une fois ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu » affirma Reese pour relancer la conversation

-« Non. Tout marchait très bien. Je m'étais introduite dans la maison et j'allais intervenir au bon moment et puis vous avez fait irruption avec un autre agent » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Fusco « Je vous avais vu avec le troisième homme et j'avais compris que vous étiez à la recherche de votre ami et sur la piste de Lucia. Vous étiez tellement acharné tout les deux ! »

John ne put retenir un discret sourire à la pensée de son compagnon. Comme un symbole du mélange de fierté, de confiance et de tendresse qu'il éprouva pour lui à cet instant.

-« J'espérais tout de même avoir le temps d'agir. Vous avez été trop perspicaces » soupira t-elle « avant que j'ai pu intervenir vous aviez arrêté Lucia et j'ai compris que je devrais trouver un nouveau plan »

-« Et Cuthbert ? » c'est vous qui l'avez fait disparaître ? » Demanda John

-« Non. Il a fuit la maison par une autre issue lors de l'intervention de la police parce qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher l'arrestation. Son intention était de se cacher avant d'essayer de récupérer Lucia et de fuir avec elle. Il voulait l'emmener au Brésil ! Qu'elle ironie ! »

-« Comment le savez-vous ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Je savais qu'il irait se cacher au chalet. C'était l'endroit le plus sur et il avait une copie du médaillon. Quand la police a perquisitionné les lieux ils ne l'ont pas trouvé parce qu'il s'était réfugié dans la galerie. Mais moi je n'ai eu aucune peine à le débusquer. J'ai décidé de le garder avec moi pour l'empêcher d'agir. C'était à moi d'atteindre Lucia. J'ai pu l'interroger et il m'a raconté les motivations de Lucia pour tuer ces types. C'est elle qui avait imaginé la galerie pour "garder ses amis" et lui l'avait fait creuser pour lui faire plaisir. D'où l'idée du médaillon pour faire office de clé »

-« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? » demanda Fusco

-« C'était un accident. Au début je lui avais fait croire que je voulais aider Lucia. Il voulait tellement la récupérer qu'il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre. Bien sur il ignorait que j'étais l'incendiaire. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a tout raconté en détail. De quoi écrire un roman » soupira Sienna « Et puis un jour il a réalisé mes véritables intentions. Je le cachais dans l'appartement que j'avais loué. Ce vieil imbécile a fouillé dans mon ordinateur et il a découvert que je m'étais procuré une fausse identité et fait embauché à la clinique. Enfin d'abord il a cru que c'était pour aider Lucia mais il a découvert le fichier où j'avais noté la meilleure façon d'agir en fonction des médicaments que le médecin lui administrait. Il a compris que je neutralisais son traitement. Il a voulu s'échapper, on s'est battu. Je voulais juste le blesser pour l'intimider mais j'ai frappé au cœur »

-« Et vous l'avez casé avec les autres » constata Lionel

-« Je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre et je pensais que personne ne le retrouverait, enfin pas avant longtemps »

-« Et pour Lucia ? » interrogea Reese

-« Je m'étais fait embaucher en pensant que j'aurais l'opportunité de profiter de son état Ils auraient cru à un moment de folie, un suicide. Le problème c'est que le traitement du docteur Fersen était très efficace. Elle devenait de plus en plus lucide et un jour j'ai compris qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes et qu'elle allait finir pas me reconnaitre. Je crois même que c'était déjà fait. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'elle me dénonce. J'ai réussi à me faire assigner en permanence à son étage et j'ai commencé à trafiquer ses médicaments. Sans eux elle a rapidement régressé à nouveau » »

-« C'et pour cela que le docteur Fersen ne comprenait pas d'où venait le changement » jugea Reese

-« Et vous êtes réapparu » soupira Sienna « lorsque je vous ai vu débarqué tout les trois j'ai compris que je devais agir plus vite que prévu. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu remonter ma piste si vite ! »

-« On a un magicien dans nos relations » affirma Lionel avec assurance

Elle le fixa, étonnée

-« Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller » Il se leva et appela le garde « On va aller réécrire tout ça »

-« Vous auriez dû rentrer au Brésil après avoir vu Lucia. La vengeance ne vous a rien apporté » constata Reese en fixant la jeune femme

-« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez je suis satisfaite d'avoir éliminé Cuthbert. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait ! » répliqua t-elle.

-« Alors vous ne valez pas mieux que lui » rétorqua John.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard furieux.

Reese et Fusco suivirent l'agent qui emmenait Sienna.

-« Vous avez suivi Finch ? »

-« En effet »

-« Un beau gâchis quand même » jugea Fusco « en plus le vieux avait raison, elle aurait pu hériter d'un beau patrimoine »

-« Pas vraiment inspecteur. Miss Cuthbert ne possédait que la maison où Lucia avait organisé son anniversaire. Le reste appartenait à son époux et comme elle est morte la première, elle n'avait pas héritée de lui. Elle n'avait donc que son immeuble à transmettre et peut être de l'argent ? Mais apparemment c'était déjà trop pour Cuthbert »

-« Vous avez raison. J'avais pas pensé à ça » avoua Fusco

-« Apparemment même après l'avoir tué il continuait de détester sa belle fille et tout ce qui la lui rappelait sauf Lucia. C'est assez ambigu comme situation » commenta John perplexe.

-« Il devait être sans cesse tiraillé dans ses sentiments » approuva son associé.

-« De toute façon ils sont tous malades dans cette famille » trancha Fusco « Bon à plus Finch ! »

-« Bonsoir inspecteur »

John supprima la fonction haut parleur mais ne coupa pas la communication.

-« En tous cas j'espère que cette fois c'est vraiment terminé, je suis fatigué de cette famille de fous » soupira t-il

-« Oui moi aussi » approuva Reese

-« Je vais au poste lui faire signer ses aveux. Ca ne devrait pas être trop long »

-« Je te le souhaite, que tu puisse retrouver ton fils »

-« Et toi ? Tu vas rejoindre Finch ? »

-« Oui. Il attend son thé » se moqua Reese sachant que son partenaire pourrait l'entendre. Il l'entendit réagir dans l'oreillette.

-« Hein ? » demanda Fusco étonné.

Reese se contenta de sourire.

-« A plus tard Lionel »

-« Ouais à plus » répondit l'inspecteur perplexe. Pas sur qu'il parvienne un jour à les comprendre vraiment ces deux là _« ou alors ils sont trop fusionnels pour être accessibles aux autres »_ songea t-il

-« Je serais là d'ici un quart d'heure Finch »

-« Je vous attends »

-« Ca j'espère bien parce que la mission est terminée, alors d'abord vous aurez votre thé mais ensuite… »

-« Ensuite ? » demanda Finch tout en connaissant la réponse.

-« Vous n'avez pas oublié que j'ai un long programme en réserve ? A force d'accumuler les idées il va être très riche»

-« Tant mieux pour vous John » le taquina t-il.

-« Et pour vous Harold. Vous êtes tout aussi concerné ! »

-« Hum. S'il s'agit de vous… reposer ?» suggéra l'informaticien

-« Aussi. Mais je pense d'abord vous épuiser » chuchota l'ex agent.

-« Pour que je dorme mieux ? »

-« C'est cela oui. Pour la qualité de votre sommeil » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Dans ce cas je ne peux refuser. » constata l'informaticien « J'ai hâte que vous soyez là » ajouta t-il simplement sachant que c'était ce que Reese espérait. Et lui n'espérait pas autre chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Avant dernier chapitre.

Nos associés vont-ils enfin être tranquilles ? A voir !

.

Une pensée aux mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, ses fics géniales et passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

Nourann, la spécialiste du mignon et Jade181184, la spécialiste du suspens, toute deux auteures de talent et fidèles lectrices.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch se réveilla seul. Il était 3H du matin. Etonné, il décida de vérifier, s'habilla et se glissa doucement jusqu'au seuil du salon. John était installé devant la baie vitrée. Assis sur un tabouret, il observait la ville. L'informaticien voulu faire demi tour pour ne pas le déranger mais John avait sentit sa présence. Il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, tendant la main dans sa direction comme une invitation.

Alors Finch s'approcha. Dès qu'il fut assez près John passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, avant de reprendre son observation.

-« Tout va bien John ? » demanda t-il doucement.

-« Oui. Je m'offre un moment de détente »

-« Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser en profiter » jugea Finch. Il voulut se dégager mais son agent le retint, resserrant sa prise.

-« Restez. J'en profiterai mieux avec vous à mes côtés »

-« C'est votre moment. Et vous l'avez mérité » jugea Finch.

John ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis affirma :

-« En vérité, si je compte bien, j'ai quatre façons de me détendre » estima t-il.

-« Je pense les connaitre » répondit son compagnon amusé.

-« Ah oui ? » John se tourna pour faire face à son partenaire. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il ancra son regard dans le sien, un sourire ludique sur les lèvres.

-« Je vous écoute »

Finch posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui rendit son sourire.

-« Hum, je pense que vos promenades nocturnes à travers la ville sont en bonne place » commença l'informaticien.

-« Exact. Ca doit être mon côté solitaire » jugea Reese.

-« Ensuite je crois que la compagnie de Bear est un bon dérivatif. Je sais que vous aimez jouer avec lui »

-« Toujours exact. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir adopté » affirma John.

-« Il est indéniablement mieux près de vous » approuva Finch.

-« Près de nous » corrigea l'ex agent en lui volant un baiser. « Je sais que vous l'aimez bien en dépit de ses "petits écarts de conduite "ponctuels »

-« Je ne peux pas le nier » concéda Finch amusé.

-« Ensuite ? »

L'informaticien hésita, choisissant ces mots.

-« Je dirais qu'entretenir vos "outils de travail" est aussi une manière de vous détendre » affirma t-il avec une moue un peu contrariée.

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Le seul de mes moments de détente que je ne peux pas partager avec vous. Enfin pas volontairement » précisa t-il en songeant à l'expression dégoutée que Finch arborait chaque fois qu'il le voyait à l'œuvre.

-« Désolé. J'ai une aversion pour les armes, je ne m'y fais pas »

-« Je sais. Aussi j'essaye de me faire discret mais ce n'est pas évident vu que nous travaillons au même endroit "patron" »

Le terme fit sourire l'informaticien. Il lui sembla si désuet.

-« Et en quatre ? » demanda l'ex agent.

-« Je dirais nos repas en commun ? » estima Finch « ils sont souvent le moyen de faire une pause pendant nos missions »

-« Pas tout à fait. Vous me connaissez bien Harold. Mais là vous manquez de précision »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda ce dernier étonné.

-« Autrefois vous auriez eu raison, c'était nos repas communs qui constituaient les meilleurs moments de mes journées, ou juste passer un peu de temps près de vous. Aujourd'hui c'est toujours le cas mais j'y ajoute chacun de nos moments ensembles » il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille : «Et vous faire l'amour est encore de loin le moment le plus passionnant »

Finch rougit violement.

-« Hum, oui. Disons que ma présence vous détend, ce sera plus simple » résuma t-il perturbé.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

-« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Mais je persiste à prétendre que nos temps de repos se composent d'activités diverses, plus intéressantes selon les heures et que les nuits me sont plus particulièrement agréables »

-« Si ce n'était que les nuits » ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Finch tout bas.

Reese l'entendit.

-« J'admet que parfois j'anticipe un peu mais notre emploi du temps est quelque fois compliqué. Cela dit je réalise qu'il fait encore nuit » ajouta t-il en commençant à déboutonner la veste de son partenaire.

-« John ? Vous n'essaieriez pas de profiter de la situation ? » Interrogea Finch perplexe.

-« Je suis en plein moment de détente. Autant pratiquer mes activités favorites » affirma l'ex agent d'un ton convaincu.

-« Vous en aviez déjà une me semble t-il » protesta l'informaticien.

-« Et je passe à la suivante » répliqua Reese en se levant pour faire glisser la veste. « Vous êtes toujours trop habillé Harold » Il sourit en constatant qu'il ne rencontrait pas grande résistance en dépit des protestations de son partenaire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-« Je me suis déjà occupé de mes armes. Vous ne voudriez pas que je réveille Bear en pleine nuit ? »

-« Bien sur que non » soupira Finch qui se sentait fondre. Une fois de plus…

-« Donc il ne me reste que vous ! » jugea John en laissant courir ses mains doucement sur le corps de son compagnon, le faisant frissonner.

-« Où allez vous recoucher tranquillement pour dormir un peu ? D'autant que nous avons déjà "pratiqué" cette activité hier soir» tenta tout de même l'informaticien.

-« Harold, si vous vouliez continuer votre nuit de sommeil, il ne fallait pas venir me rejoindre » constata John en l'embrassant fiévreusement tandis qu'il accentuait ses caresses en sentant Finch réagir de plus en plus. L'informaticien posa les mains sur son torse pour l'écarter légèrement.

-« Je pourrais espérer que vous sachiez être raisonnable de temps en temps ? »

-« Avec vous à proximité ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » Gloussa John. Il reprit, plus grave, « j'ai le souvenir des mois où j'étais forcé d'être raisonnable et de résister à la tentation. J'entends bien les effacer à présent. Mais est ce que mes intentions vous déplaisent Harold ? » S'inquiéta t-il

-« Non. Pas du tout »

-« Mais ? » insista John

Finch hésita « Je suis juste étonné que…. que vous ayez si souvent envie de les renouveler ».

-« Vous manquez vraiment de confiance en vous Harold » constata Reese.

-« Sans doute » concéda ce dernier « en revanche je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance » affirma t-il en glissant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, se pressant contre lui.

-« Pas autant que moi » jugea Reese, comprenant à son geste qu'il pouvait reprendre ses caresses.

-« C'est discutable »

John sourit.

-« Si vous le dites. Mais plus tard. Là j'ai vraiment mieux à faire que discuter » affirma t-il en entrainant son compagnon. Finch se laissa faire. John avait raison. Il devait profiter de l'instant présent. _« La vie est trop courte, et la notre peut être encore davantage »_ songea t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'éveilla en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il consulta le réveil : 7H30. Fatigué, il avait très envie de paresser un peu, regrettant que son compagnon soit déjà debout _« étonnant qu'il n'en profite pas »_ songea t-il ou avaient-ils reçu un appel ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu le téléphone. Il attendit qu'il sorte de la salle de bains pour l'interpeller.

-« Bonjour John. Vous êtes déjà prêt ? »

-« Bonjour Harold » répondit John en venant cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres « J'ai promis à Lionel de lui tenir compagnie pendant le transfert de Gabriel Cortez »

-« Oh c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui » murmura l'informaticien perturbé.

-« Ca ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps »

-« Vous pensez vraiment que ce transfert va poser problème ? »

-« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi » jugea Reese d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-« Mais l'inspecteur Fusco vous a tout de même demandé de venir l'assister et il y a des rumeurs… »

-« Finch, vous n'allez pas encore vous inquiéter ? Surtout pour une petite opération comme celle là ? »

Un petit bip les interrompit. John s'approcha de la table.

-« C'est votre portable. Il est déchargé »

-« Oh c'est embêtant ! Je n'ai pas mon chargeur » répondit l'informaticien contrarié « il doit être à la bibliothèque ou chez moi » ajouta t-il plus bas songeant qu'il était passé à son domicile la veille.

-« Prenez le mien puisque nous avons le même modèle » proposa Reese en déposant le chargeur sur la table « Vous devriez en acheter un autre, ou deux. Un pour le " bureau ", un chez vous et un pour votre " résidence secondaire " » affirma l'ex agent en désignant son loft d'un geste ample.

-« Hum oui. J'y penserais » répondit Finch soudain mal à l'aise _« un chez vous »_ songea t-il _« là où je ne l'ai jamais emmené »_

Il fut reprit par ses préoccupations. L'enquête les lui avait fait mettre de côté mais elles se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, perturbantes en dépit de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu a ce sujet. _« Je vais remédier à cela »_ se promit-il.

-« Finch ? » l'informaticien sursauta.

-« Heu oui ? »

-« Vous ne m'écoutez plus ? »

-« Un moment d'inattention » concéda Finch.

John lui sourit

-« Si cela ne présage aucun ennui… »

-« Non, non tout va bien » Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « Savez vous quelle date nous serons demain ? » demanda t-il brusquement.

-« Hum ? » répondit Reese intrigué.

-« Cela fera six mois que nous sommes ensemble »

-« Vous comptez à partir de la soirée ou de notre premier réveil commun ? » le taquina l'ex agent.

-« De la soirée » marmonna Finch en rougissant au souvenir évoqué. John eut un petit rire en le voyant faire. Il se pencha vers lui.

-« L'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie » lui chuchota t-il « même si j'avoue que j'avais très peur qu'elle ne devienne l'une des pires, si vous m'aviez repoussé. Donc demain je fêterais les six mois d'un des actes les plus courageux de ma vie »

-« Je dirais l'un des actes les plus fous » jugea Finch.

-« C'est vrai, aussi. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir commis. Et vous ? »

L'informaticien lui sourit.

-« Moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais regretté, depuis notre discussion du matin, pas une seule seconde »

-« Je compte bien faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais » lui chuchota Reese avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Je vous fais confiance » affirma son compagnon en lui rendant son baiser.

-« Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. J'ai promis »

Il donna un dernier baiser à son partenaire.

-« Je n'aurais pas du promettre » soupira t-il l'air dépité.

-« Je vous attendrais à la bibliothèque » répondit Finch, amusé « Soyez prudent »

« Ok. A tout à l'heure »

L'informaticien le regarda partir avec son air serein, comme ignorant de tous les risques. Il se leva et brancha son portable avec le chargeur de son associé. _« Il faut vraiment que les choses changent »_ songea t-il _« pourquoi pas demain ? Pour nos six mois ? Ou alors je prépare autre chose ? Ce n'est pas si urgent, indispensable, mais pas urgent. Je vais y réfléchir »_ se promit-il.

Il se prépara tranquillement puis se rendit à leur repaire. Bear l'y accueillit avec empressement. Finch décida de lui offrir une promenade. En rentrant une heure plus tard il constata que leur base était vide. Il s'étonna que John ne l'ait pas encore rejoint. Il lui envoya un message pour savoir s'il était toujours sur place mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il commença quelques manipulations, un peu de codage. Une heure s'écoula, puis une autre. Il finit par s'inquiéter réellement. Le transfert avait lieu à 8H15 et ne devait pas durer plus d'un quart d'heure. John avait-il décidé d'assister à l'audience préliminaire ? Il était surprenant qu'il ne le prévienne pas. Il consulta une énième fois son portable mais il n'avait pas reçu de message. Nerveux, il tenta de le joindre mais le téléphone était sur messagerie.

A défaut, il décida de se connecter pour tenter de le localiser. Après une minute il le localisa à proximité du tribunal. _« Donc il assiste à l'audience »_ en déduisit Finch. C'était sans doute la raison de son silence mais l'informaticien n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise. Il éprouvait une sensation étrange. _« C'est peut être retransmis »_ pensa t-il. Il ouvrit une chaine d'info et son monde bascula…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journaliste à l'écran posait devant le parvis du tribunal envahi par les véhicules de secours. Echevelée, elle récitait son texte posément mais était visiblement nerveuse.

-« L'attaque a eu lieu dès 8H15 ce matin, à l'arrivée du fourgon cellulaire. Un commando lourdement armé a prit d'assaut le tribunal dans le but de récupérer le prisonnier, Gabriel Cortez, le célèbre chef de gang mexicain. Les forces de police sur place étaient peu nombreuses à ce moment là et se sont trouvés déborder par les assaillants. Toutefois les renforts n'ont pas tardé et après une fusillade en règle, les forces de police ont pris le dessus sur les assaillants.

A l'heure actuelle, un premier bilan fait état de deux victimes au sein des forces de l'ordre et trois chez les agresseurs. Il y a aussi quelques blessés, quelques civils présents ont été atteints par des balles perdues, notamment l'un des avocats de Cortez, touché à la jambe. Nous ne disposons pas encore des chiffres exacts. Les blessés ont été acheminés à l'hôpital universitaire. La police a procédé a plusieurs arrestations, dont un homme qui semble être le chef du commando mais rien n'est encore sur.

Une grande confusion règne encore ici. Quoi qu'il en soit la tentative a échoué et Gabriel Cortez à regagné sa cellule sous surveillance renforcée.

D'après les premiers témoignages, deux hommes seraient intervenus dès le début de l'attaque et aurait réussi à l'empêcher de fuir, faisant ainsi échouer les plans du commando. Nous ne savons rien de leurs identités. »

Finch la devinait trop bien lui. Ce qu'il ne devinait pas, c'était le sort de ces deux hommes, l'identité des blessés et, surtout, des victimes.

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à l'idée que John puisse être l'une d'être elle. Pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ?

Brusquement il se rappela ses paroles « _Ce n'est pas si urgent, indispensable, mais pas urgent »_

Quelle inconscience d'avoir pensé cela alors qu'ils étaient chaque jours confronté au danger ! Mais près de John il parvenait à l'oublier. Il était si fort, si sur de lui, invincible. Il se rappela son regard serein la nuit précédente lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans le salon. Son sourire lumineux. La lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance et John avait prétendu en avoir plus encore. Et lorsqu'il avait protesté, il lui avait répondu qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Mais maintenant ? Y aurait-il un plus tard ?

Il devait savoir. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il se précipitait pour saisir son manteau avec l'intention de se rendre à l'hôpital lorsque son téléphone vibra. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant s'afficher le numéro de Fusco. Il ferma les yeux et décrocha, redoutant d'entendre le pire.

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-« Harold, c'est moi »

Finch sursauta comme son monde redevenait brusquement lumière au son de Sa voix.

-« John » murmura t-il « John vous êtes…. »

-« Je vais bien Harold. Je n'ai rien ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« John » répéta l'informaticien, incapable de prononcer un autre mot.

-« Mon téléphone s'est brisé pendant l'attaque. Je n'ai pas pu vous appeler plus tôt. J'ai emprunté celui de Lionel mais avant j'ai du l'accompagner aux urgences »

Finch eut un hoquet.

-« John, est ce que l'inspecteur Fusco…. ? »

-« Il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule, mais ce ne sera rien. Elle n'a rien endommagée et il sera vite remis sur pied »

-« Oh » souffla Finch soulagé « Je viens vous rejoindre » ajouta t-il aussitôt. Reese avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien, il voulait le voir tout de suite, c'était indispensable.

-« Chambre 102 » répondit simplement l'ex agent devinant ses pensées.

Finch arriva à l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard. Il entra prudemment dans la chambre. John se leva aussitôt pour s'avancer vers lui. L'informaticien saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Après un instant de surprise John posa une main sur sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. Ils avaient tout deux besoin de se rassurer, de sentir la vie de l'autre…

Au bout de deux minutes, une voix s'éleva, moqueuse :

-« Eh les tourtereaux, un peu de tenu, y' a un blessé dans cette chambre ! »

Ils sursautèrent. John afficha un large sourire réjouit tandis que Finch devenait écarlate. Il s'avança timidement.

-« Pardonnez-moi inspecteur. Je suis confus » il se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

-« Bah, vous aviez juste besoin de vous assurer qu'il est toujours en forme votre superman »

-« C'est cela… en effet » bredouilla l'informaticien.

-« Relax Harold. Je suis content pour vous » sourit Fusco.

-« Et moi je suis désolé pour votre blessure inspecteur »

-« Les risques du métier. Mais on a fait du bon boulot, ils ne l'ont pas récupéré ! » Jubila Lionel « Enfin heureusement que John a un sixième sens pour détecter ce qui cloche avant tout le monde ! »

Finch saisit discrètement la main de son compagnon qui réagit aussitôt en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-« J'ai juste remarqué une berline garée à l'endroit idéal pour lancer une attaque avec quatre hommes à l'intérieur qui semblait en surveillance »

.

***********Flash Back***********

.

John et Lionel avait pris place sur le parvis du tribunal, un peu en retrait. De cet emplacement, ils ne pouvaient rien manquer du transfert de Cortez.

Scannant les alentours par habitude, Reese avait remarqué cette berline noires, aux vitres teintées, et la pensée lui était venu qu'à cet endroit elle était idéalement placée pour bloquer le passage du fourgon s'il arrivait par la droite selon le parcours prévu. C'est alors que le chauffeur avait baissé sa vitre un instant et il avait aperçu un appareil dans sa main. Lorsque l'homme l'avait approché de son visage, il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une radio. Elle devait probablement lui servir à contacter d'autres hommes dissimulés autour du bâtiment, peut être sur les toits ? Les membres du gang avaient donc bel et bien l'intention de faire évader leur chef, sans considération pour la foule de civil qui se pressait alentour. Sans parler des policiers, mais ceux-ci devait plutôt leur sembler des cibles à abattre. Il avait aussitôt attiré le lieutenant en arrière pour l'avertir de ses découvertes.

-« Il faut avertir les hommes du fourgon. Ils ne doivent pas continuer ou alors emprunter l'autre avenue et tenter une manœuvre à reculons ? »

Fusco avait pris la précaution de se procurer le numéro d'un des gardes assurant le transfert. Il l'appela aussitôt tandis qu'il suivait John de l'autre côté du parvis pour se positionner près de la porte que devait emprunter le prisonnier, sans rien laisser paraitre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des assaillants. Il avait ensuite tout juste eu le temps d'appeler des renforts. Le fourgon était presque arrivé. Le chauffeur avait eu juste le temps de faire un détour pour arriver au tribunal par l'avenue opposée à celle prévue à l'origine et avait engagé la manœuvre pour se garer devant la porte par l'arrière.

A cet instant les assaillants avaient réalisé que leur plan était déjoué. Surgissant de deux véhicules, ils s'étaient précipités vers le fourgon cellulaire.

La manœuvre arrière exposait le chauffeur qui devint la première victime de l'attaque. Un agent de la circulation avait tenté de s'interposer et réussi à blesser l'un des agresseurs avant de devenir la seconde victime. Le garde prévenu par Fusco avait aussitôt repris le contrôle du fourgon pour terminer la manœuvre et arrêter le véhicule à un mètre de l'entrée. Le second garde avait alors ouvert la porte et poussé Cortez hors du fourgon vers Fusco et John qui l'entrainèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur, suivi des deux gardes qui protégeaient leur retraite. Les cinq hommes s'étaient finalement retranchés dans une des salles où ils s'étaient barricadés le mieux possible. Trois assaillants les avait suivi mais heureusement les renforts n'avaient pas tardé, prenant les agresseurs à revers avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de déloger les reclus. En entrant dans la pièce, les secours avaient découvert Cortez gisant au sol dument assommé « Il est un peu trop remuant » avait sobrement commenté l'ex agent avant de le réduire au silence d'une droite bien placée. L'un des gardes était placé près de lui, tandis que le second, légèrement blessé à la jambe, était assis dans le fond. John se tenait d'un côté de la porte et Lionel de l'autre, prêts à toutes éventualités. Bien qu'il ait été atteint à l'épaule par un snipper au moment où lui et John avaient évacué Cortez du fourgon vers l'immeuble, Fusco n'avait pas voulu rester en retrait, bien décidé à garder son prisonnier.

Ils avaient été extraits et emmenés à l'hôpital, tandis que Cortez regagnait sa cellule sécurisée sous bonne garde. John était resté avec Fusco pour l'assister et pour se couvrir vis-à-vis des autres agents. Fusco savait interrompre leurs interrogations. En partant toutefois, ils avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir la scène devant le tribunal qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Heureusement la plupart des personnes présentes avait pu fuir sans encombre et les trois autres blessés ne l'étaient pas grièvement.

.

***********Fin du Flash Back***********

.

-« Vous avez été héroïque inspecteur » commenta l'informaticien.

-« Merci Finch. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot » marmonna Fusco embarrassé par cet enthousiasme.

-« Mais vous l'avez fait courageusement » Finch s'avança pour rattraper un oreiller qui glissait. Il capta le regard attentif de son agent et sourit, moqueur.

-« Je ne vais pas jouer les infirmiers cette fois. Je pense que vous avez du personnel compétent à disposition inspecteur»

-« Ouais, y'a ce qu'il faut »

-« Bien que je sois disposé à vous aider si je peux vous rendre service. John consent une exception juste pour vous »

-« C'est généreux » commenta Fusco en jetant un regard hésitant vers l'ex agent, tout de même perplexe sur cette "permission".

John força un sourire.

-« Je ne peux pas être ingrat Lionel. Sans toi et Finch je finissais dans la glace »

-« C'est pas faux. Mais t'inquiète je n'abuserais pas » précisa t-il tout de même, prudent.

Une infirmière entra pour contrôler les constantes et amener un médicament.

Finch revint près de son partenaire. John en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-« J'espère que mes efforts seront récompensés ? »

-« Je pensais que nous étions d'accord ?» répondit Finch sur le même ton.

-« C'est vrai. Mais un petit encouragement n'est jamais inutile »

-« Vous ne perdez jamais une occasion ! » le taquina Finch.

-« Ce serait vraiment regrettable ! » jugea l'ex agent. « Je vais rester encore un peu » ajouta t-il d'une voix normale « Je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque ? »

-« J'ai quelque courses à faire. Je serais absent un petit moment »

-« D'accord. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin » répondit Reese un peu étonné.

Finch le sentit.

-« Je dois juste régler quelques petites choses » il hésita et ajouta « et passer chez moi »

-« Ok. On se retrouve quand même ce soir ? » Demanda aussitôt l'ex agent incertain.

-« Bien sur »

Reese sourit, rassuré de sa réponse. Finch le remarqua. Il lui vola discrètement un baiser.

-« A tout à l'heure » lança t-il en quittant la chambre « saluez l'inspecteur de ma part »

Il avait une surprise à préparer et n'entendait plus y surseoir.

Il était presque 14H lorsque John quitta l'hôpital. Il acheta un sandwich avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Faute de mieux, il décida d'emmener Bear au parc. Il revint deux heures plus tard et trouva le bâtiment vide. Il soupira mais décida de patienter. Ils n'avaient pas de nouveau numéro visiblement. Il décida de mettre à profit l'absence de Finch pour s'occuper de ce que ce dernier appelait si bien ses "outils de travail". A 19H il quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre son loft.

Il prit une douche puis s'installa dans le canapé pour se détendre, consultant régulièrement sa montre. Il commençait à se faire tard. Finch allait-il changer d'avis et rester chez lui ? Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Toutefois après la matinée mouvementée qu'il avait connu il aurait aimé profiter de sa présence.

Vers 21H enfin, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.

-« Bonsoir Harold » lança t-il toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

-« Désolé » s'excusa l'informaticien « cela m'a prit plus de temps que je ne le pensais mais je ramène le repas »

 _« Tant que vous êtes là »_ songea Reese.

-« Bonne idée » dit-il en s'emparant des paquets.

-« Vous n'avez pas déjà dîné ? » demanda Finch prit d'un doute en voyant l'heure.

-« Non. Je vous attendais » répondit l'ex agent songeant qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé, seulement occupé à guetter son retour. Il déballa le contenu des sachets pendant que son associé ôtait son manteau et venait s'installer.

-« Tout va bien ? Après ce matin ? » Demanda ce dernier hésitant.

-« Bien sur. J'en ai vu d'autre » répondit John avec un haussement d'épaules « Fusco devrait sortir demain »

-« C'est une excellente nouvelle »

Sa blessure devrait lui vouloir deux ou trois jours de repos, il pourra profiter de son fils »

-« C'est encore mieux » jugea l'informaticien

Le dîner fut tranquille. Puis Finch se coucha avec un livre. John l'imita, bien qu'il ne fût pas vraiment concentré sur son ouvrage. Il avait remarqué la fatigue sur le visage de son partenaire lorsqu'il était rentré. Il le surveillait discrètement et ne fut pas surpris de le voir s'endormir à peine vingt minutes plus tard. Il récupéra le livre et lui retira ses lunettes avec précaution pour les mettre en sureté.

-« Bonne nuit Harold » chuchota t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici donc le dernier chapitre.

Bravo aux lecteurs qui sont restés jusqu'à la fin : )

.

Une pensée aux spécialistes du Rinch :

Paige0703, ses fics géniales et originales, quel que soit le fandom, toujours là pour me supporter,

Nourann, la spécialiste du mignon et Jade181184, la spécialiste du suspens, toute deux auteures de talent et lectrices fidèles.

Val81 et Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture, à la prochaine !

.

.

John s'éveilla au matin d'excellente humeur, mais cela ne dura pas, lorsque, tendant la main sur le côté, il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit. La place près de lui était vide et froide et il en fut contrarié. Il le fut plus encore en réalisant que Finch n'était pas non plus dans le loft.

« Où est-il si tôt ? » s'interrogea t-il « il a du recevoir un numéro mais dans ce cas il aurait pu me réveiller. Surtout aujourd'hui et après la journée d'hier! » Marmonna t-il agacé. Il décida de l'appeler. Les sonneries s'égrenèrent, puis le répondeur s'enclencha. Reese fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il renouvela l'appel mais n'obtint pas davantage de réponse. Devait-il s'inquiéter ? Il jeta un regard autour de lui et aperçu une petite boite posée sur le lit. Il avait dû la poser sur l'oreiller mais elle avait glissé sur le drap. Il s'en saisit et l'examina. Elle lui rappela une autre boite, quelques mois plus tôt, un certain cadeau d'anniversaire. Et comme pour la précédente il découvrit une clé à l'intérieur lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. « Manque l'adresse à nouveau » constata Reese.

Il décida de se préparer et de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il entra dans leur repaire et fut étonné que Bear ne vienne pas l'accueillir. L'endroit était vide et John commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement lorsqu'il sentit vibrer son portable

« Petit déjeuner ? » lu t-il

« Où êtes-vous ? » envoya t-il. La réponse lui parvint aussitôt :

« A vous de deviner. Je vous attends »

Reese observa le message, perplexe _« où veut-il en venir ? Et où peut-il être ? »_ Deviner. Il chercha un instant. « Il y a toujours des lieux associés à nos plus beaux souvenirs »murmura t-il en se remémorant les paroles de son partenaire. Il sourit et quitta précipitamment le bâtiment.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il entrait dans le café où il l'avait retrouvé une première fois, au début de leur collaboration. Dans ce lieu où pour la première fois Finch avait eu pour lui un petit geste de confiance _« un premier pas vers notre chemin commun »_ songea Reese

Finch l'attendait, tranquillement installé devant une tasse de thé, Bear à ses pieds. Il prit place face à lui

-« Bonjour John. Je suis heureux de vous voir, je commençais à avoir faim » dit-il d'un ton taquin.

L'ex agent pressa sa main un instant.

-« Vous avez décidé de jouer aux devinettes Harold ? »

-« En quelque sorte. Je revisite notre parcours »

-« Pour notre "anniversaire" ? »

-« Une façon originale de le fêter »

-« Et la clé ? »

-« Je suis certain que vous trouverez »

John le fixa un instant. Il était serein.

-« D'accord. Je relève le défi »

Finch lui sourit.

-« Je propose que nous allions au parc après le petit déjeuner »

-« Volontiers » répondit John songeant que c'était aussi l'un des lieux les plus symboliques de leur histoire.

Après avoir passé un long moment au parc, laissant Bear se défouler à sa guise, ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque.

Finch prit sa place habituelle. John resta à ses côtés, se demandant ce que son associé lui réservait. Il lui semblait bien mystérieux aujourd'hui.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, il se leva

-« Je vais chercher le repas Finch ? »

-« Non. Pas aujourd'hui » répondit l'informaticien en quittant son poste « n'oubliez pas que c'est une journée spéciale. Je vous emmène » ajouta t-il en prenant son manteau

-« D'accord. De toute façon je suis toujours prêt à vous suivre vous le savez » Finch sourit et serra sa main pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

Ils descendirent au parking. Finch prit le volant et entreprit de traverser la ville. John observait distraitement le trajet. Passant devant une grande résidence il ne put retenir un sourire et devina alors où l'emmenait son associé.

L'informaticien se gara devant le restaurant et se tourna vers son associé.

-« Une autre filature gastronomique Harold ? » suggéra celui-ci

-« En votre compagnie, elle sera beaucoup plus plaisante que la première » répondit l'informaticien avec un sourire satisfait. Reese n'avait pas oublié ce lieu là non plus.

-« le restaurant à l'air bien » jugea John en quittant le véhicule « mais l'appartement était encore mieux. Je n'avais jamais eu une aussi agréable convalescence » ajouta t-il en tenant la porte pour son associé.

-« Et moi j'en garde le souvenir de mes premières leçons d'autodéfense » plaisanta Finch

-« Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès depuis. Notamment dans les diverses techniques de " visites domiciliaires " Je suis très satisfait de mon élève » affirma John d'un ton docte.

Finch pinça les lèvres et s'installa à la table qu'un serveur venait de leur désigner.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco a raison. Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi »

-« Mais cela vous déplaît-il vraiment ? »

Finch se pencha discrètement vers lui et lui chuchota.

-« Rien de ce qui me vient de vous ne saurez me déplaire »

John saisit sa main sous la table.

-« C'est bon à savoir » murmura t-il « quoique j'ai un léger doute »

-« Un doute ? » répliqua Finch

-« Si je vous embrasse maintenant pour vous remercier de vos paroles comme j'en ai tellement envie, le baiser viendra de moi, mais vous plaira t-il devant tout ce monde ?» le taquina l'ex agent.

-« M Reese ! » protesta Finch. Il réalisa que son compagnon le taquinait, alors il ajouta : « Je crois que ce que j'aime le plus chez vous ce sont vos bonnes manières en public » affirma t-il sérieux.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-« Ou comment m'inviter à la retenue ? Dans ce cas j'ai hâte que nous ne soyons plus en public !»

Après le déjeuner, ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque. John n'osa rien proposer à son partenaire comprenant que celui-ci avait déjà soigneusement planifié leur journée. Il décida donc de se laisser porter pas les événements. Attitude qui arrangea bien l'informaticien.

Finch espérait surtout qu'aucun numéro ne leur parviendrait avant le lendemain. Les heures s'écoulant, il en vint à croire que son vœu serait exaucé. Il fallait toutefois qu'il réussisse à éloigner son associé en fin de journée pour la suite de son plan. Il songea que le destin était de son côté lorsque, vers 16H, Reese reçu un appel de Fusco sollicitant son aide.

-« Je pensais que l'inspecteur Fusco aurait droit à deux ou trois jours de repos ? »

-« C'est le cas mais apparemment il a du interrompre ses " vacances " pour quelques heures, une urgence semble t-il »

-« Tout de même. Le capitaine pourrait attendre qu'il se remette un peu » remarqua l'informaticien.

-« C'est un dur métier ! » constata l'ex agent « j'espère que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant avant de partir.

-« Moi aussi. J'ai prévu un dîner un peu spécial pour achever la journée »

-« Et je vais devoir deviner le restaurant ? »

-« C'est possible » affirma l'informaticien d'un air neutre qui intrigua encore plus son associé.

-« Bon. A tout à l'heure »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement l'informaticien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il quittait leur base avec Bear.

-« Maintenant il va devoir chercher, mais il trouvera j'en suis certain » affirma t-il tandis qu'il le faisait monter dans la voiture. Le chien jappa comme pour l'approuver. « En route Bear, nous allons faire tomber la dernière barrière »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque John revint deux heures plus tard il trouva de nouveau la bibliothèque vide.

-« Encore ! » s'exclama t-il « Où est-il passé cette fois ? »

Il réfléchit à plusieurs lieux possibles, se demandant s'il allait devoir les explorer un par un. Il repensa à la clé qui n'avait pas quitté sa poche depuis le matin. Mais il ignorait toujours l'adresse. Les quelques questions, plus ou moins subtiles, glissées dans la conversation avaient toutes été soigneusement éludées par son associé qui ne lui avait donné aucun indice. Il était bien trop intelligent pour se trahir.

 _« Comment faire ? Il doit bien avoir laissé un indice ? »_ Songea Reese. La clé était dans une boîte cadeau, comme celle de son loft. Ce jour là Finch avait oublié de lui remettre la carte avec l'adresse. Il la lui avait remise plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après l'enquête un peu délicate qu'ils venaient de traiter, alors qu'ils étaient… Reese sourit, certain d'avoir deviné la prochaine étape.

Il se rendit immédiatement dans ce petit coin isolé près du pont où ils avaient discutés pour la première fois. John se souvenait de chacune des paroles qu'ils avaient échangés ce jour là. Elles étaient gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire. Cela avait changé tant de chose, comme une remise à zéro de sa vie.

Une fois sur place il chercha la silhouette de son associé mais ne le vit nulle part. Perplexe, il s'assit un moment sur le banc, cherchant un indice. Il finit par passer la main sous les lattes de bois et trouva une enveloppe scotchée dessous. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et y trouva la même carte qu'autrefois mais avec une adresse différente _« j'espère qu'il n'a pas prévu de m'offrir un autre loft »_ songea t-il amusé _« enfin sauf s'il vient y vivre avec moi »_

Mais l'adresse était celle d'une maison, petite, discrète, mais élégante, dans un quartier résidentiel de la ville. Reese introduisit la clé dans la serrure le cœur battant, croyant deviner où il se trouvait. La clé correspondait, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit mais cela n'empêcha pas Bear de détecter sa présence et de venir l'accueillir joyeusement.

Reese longea le couloir prudemment et entra dans le salon. Finch attendait, assis dans un large fauteuil, fixant la porte avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Je savais que vous étiez doué pour les devinettes M Reese »

-« Et je devine que nous sommes chez vous ? »

-« En effet. Ça vous plaît ? »

L'ex agent détailla la pièce du regard. Un décor à la fois sobre et chaleureux, classique, quelques tableaux disposés harmonieusement.

-« C'est simple et élégant. Tout à fait à votre image » commenta t-il.

John s'approcha et le fit se lever pour le tenir dans ses bras.

-« Merci Harold » murmura t-il, touché qu'il l'accepte enfin dans sa maison.

-« Je vous attendais pour le dîner. La question est de savoir si vous voulez rester chez moi ? »

-« Oui » répondit l'ex agent sans une hésitation.

Finch se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Voulez vous que cela devienne chez nous ? » murmura t-il.

-« Si vous le souhaitez »

-« Mi casa es su casa » répondit doucement l'informaticien.

John sourit à cette preuve de confiance.

-« Venez dîner » ajouta Finch en l'entrainant vers la pièce voisine constituant la salle à manger. Il avait prévu un repas de fête, simple et pourtant raffiné, dont, une fois n'est pas coutume, Bear profita autant que ses maîtres.

Ils profitèrent de ce moment, discutant de tout et de rien, heureux d'être ensemble simplement.

John réalisait qu'ils étaient désormais vraiment un couple puisque qu'Harold l'intégrait pleinement dans son univers et cela le rendait heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Finch débarrassa la table avec l'aide de John puis l'entraina en face, dans le salon.

-« Bien garni en livres » plaisanta l'ex agent « rien que pour ça je sais que nous sommes bien chez vous »

Finch eut un sourire embarrassé.

-« J'ai aussi une pièce bibliothèque à l'étage » remarqua t-il.

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous » gloussa John.

John observa la décoration. Le vaste canapé et les fauteuils encadrant la cheminée. Il remarqua le panier assorti pour Bear et sourit à ce souci d'harmonie. Et dans un coin discret un petit bureau où l'informaticien avait posé son portable.

-« Votre peintre préféré pour la place d'honneur » jugea t-il en observant le tableau accroché au dessus de la cheminée.

-« Toujours bien renseigné » jugea Finch.

-« A force de vous suivre dans les expositions »

-« Ce ne serait pas suffisant si vous n'étiez pas aussi observateur »

-« Je ne serais pas aussi observateur si je n'étais pas aussi intéressé par le sujet » rétorqua l'ex agent.

Finch lui sourit

-« Alors, êtes-vous bien ici ? »

John jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-« Je serais bien partout où vous serez Harold. Mais je pourrais me plaire encore plus ici. J'y trouve les quatre éléments dont j'ai besoin »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Finch curieux.

Reese s'avança vers lui et passa les bras autour de sa taille.

-« D'abord un grand panier pour Bear »

Finch sourit à cette affirmation, alors que John posait un baiser dans son cou. Bear sembla l'approuver, s'étirant un peu plus sur son large coussin posé près de la cheminée.

-« Ensuite, des livres et un ordinateur pour vous car je sais que vous ne pourrez pas vous en passer »

-« Je plaide coupable » marmonna Finch, frissonnant sous un second baiser.

-« Et ce meuble dans le coin de la pièce me semble parfait pour ranger discrètement quelques uns de mes " outils de travail " » continua Reese tout en détachant habilement la cravate qui le gênait dans son exploration.

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua Finch.

-« Désolé Harold mais si vous m'invitez à rester je risque de vous envahir » chuchota t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, satisfait d'avoir obtenu plus d'accès.

-« Hum, je crois que je pourrais faire un effort, mais pour un nombre raisonnable » consenti l'informaticien qui commençait à se sentir étourdi par les caresses de son agent.

-« Je peux m'adapter » jugea John tout en laissant glisser sa main pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon.

Finch saisit sa main pour l'arrêter.

-« Et le quatrième élément ? »

Reese eut un sourire ludique et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-« Un grand lit pour nous deux »

Finch frissonna de sentir son souffle dans son cou, ses baisers, sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Ses mains avaient reprit leur exploration indiscrète et il se sentait fondre sous ses caresses.

-« Pour cela vous ne pouvez pas savoir…. vous n'avez pas visité la chambre » articula t-il entre deux baisers.

-« Mais je ne demande pas mieux » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent en faisant glisser la chemise de son partenaire « Soyez mon guide » chuchota t-il « A défaut, ce canapé me semble des plus confortable » constata t-il cherchant à l'entrainer vers le centre de la pièce. Finch le repoussa légèrement et le prit par la main.

-« J'adore jouer les guides John » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de l'entrainer vers l'escalier. Reese le suivit avec un sourire, plus satisfait que jamais de ce soir d'anniversaire et de ses perspectives, heureux d'être avec lui, avec l'impression que cette fois il avait trouvé son port d'attache, une place dans l'univers, un avenir.


End file.
